My Hero Academia: Determination and Worthlessness
by TotalNobody
Summary: After years of training, Izuku Midoriya now has been given the opportunity to prove everyone wrong and become a hero. Follows basic story, but starts to really change after chapter 2. Language in accordance to the original story.
1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin pt 1

**So to start out, I should probably explain how this story will be formatted, and well simply it will be a retelling of My Hero Academia with Midoriya as a different and more powerful kind of character and also with a more determined and tragic past.**

 **Besides the first 1-2 chapters, things will definitely be changed, in accordance to this story, the basic story will play out the same, but for example the entrance exam will feel different and longer.**

 **Of course other questions can be answered later if there are any at all.**

 **All rights belong to Kohei Horikoshi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Izuku Midoriya: The Origin pt. 1**

 _The majority of my life, I've been told I can't and will never become a hero. I learned at the young age of four that all men are not created equal and there's only a handful amount of people you can trust. My name is Izuku Midoriya and this the story of how I became the a great hero._

 **...**

It was 6 a.m. when an alarm went off inside a decorated room of a teenage boy, he slowly sat up from his bed.

The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with the words All Might and on the back a big #1 Hero and long gray pants. All around his room, you could see posters of the number one hero All Might and his notebooks with all his notes and analysis of the countless people he's wrote down.

"Stupid alarm" the boy said, he then slammed his fist down on the already clearly damaged clock.

He then got up and started getting ready for school, "Well, lets see what happens today." he said in a tired and bored tone.

His name is Izuku Midoriya, a 3rd year in Junior High, he has the rare condition of being quirkless in a world where 80% of the population holds a quirk.

He did the usual, eating his own breakfast, getting dressed, saying goodbye to his mom, and leaving at 7 am. He was walking down the street until his phone buzzed, he read the message that was being broadcasted.

The message said "ATTENTION! A VILLAIN HAS STATIONED HIMSELF AT TATOOINE STATION!" this was the first time Midoriya smiled that day and suddenly got the energy he was missing and ran towards Tatooine Station.

A thought went through his mind, 'I hope some new heroes will be here.' he thought as he continued to his destination for about 10 more minutes until he could see Tatooine Station and the giant villain.

A crowd was forming, he walked through the crowd and heard the ongoing conversations, "What did this guy do exactly?" a man in a suit asked the guy next to him, the guy replied "He stole a bag and got cornered."

Midoriya's face faltered with disappointment, 'Really? That's it? This guy clearly isn't bright, well all I care about is the heroes anyway.' he then got in front of the crowd only to see two heroes already here, Death Arms and Backdraft.

Suddenly a wooden tree man started running towards the giant villain, he could here the obvious fan girls, "Oh Kamui! Do your Best!" he rolled his eyes and took out his notebook. He flipped through the pages and pages of heroes he has written down until he got to the most recent page.

* * *

 **Kamui Woods**

 **Quirk: Lumber**

 **Special moves: Lacquered Chain Prison**

 **When confronted by an enemy, his vines stretch out and bind the enemy like chains**

 **Summary: The newest rising star, he seems to swing a lot when moving and has a spider** **like fighting style at that.**

* * *

A hand written picture of the hero was left to the information, he noticed that a man with 3 stars on his head next to him was staring at his notebook, "Um... is there a problem sir?" the man blinked in realization that the young boy said something to him and smiled,

He then said, "Oh, I was just looking at your notes, with notes like that, it can only mean one thing..." Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. He then finished with "...your a fanboy, aren't you?" his face turned from confusion to annoyance.

He ignored him and got back to the fight, Death Arms was holding a piece of the broken electric line and Backdraft was keeping the people back, but Kamui Woods seemed like he was getting ready for a attack.

"Stealing, attacking, and holding traffic back, you sir are the culmination evil. So I hope for your sake that you're ready for my..." Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise and then into excitement, "Here it comes, Kamui Woods special move." both him and Midoriya said it at the same time.

"LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!" his right arm split into many branches, then fired at the gigantic villain, until suddenly, "CANYON CANNON" a woman's voice screamed.

Out of nowhere a giant foot kicked the giant villain, taking him out in the giant woman was blonde with a skin tight bodysuit, clearly showing off her body and curves, including a very obvious butt. The woman landed and picked up the now unconscious villain and said, "My career has officially started, my name is Mt. Lady, it's nice to make your ass-quantice." she jiggled her butt out towards the public.

Midoriya rolled his eyes while about 30 people were taking pictures of her butt, the villain was placed in custody and Mt. Lady was smiling and waving to the people, clearly taking the credit.

"I might as well put her in my notes." Midoriya said as he turned to the next blank page and wrote down all he could from this one experience.

"She seems very greedy in terms of fame, but with a power like that, and also sadly those proportions, she can become popular quite easily and quickly. However, with a quirk like that, accidental destruction is way easier with such a powerful quirk." Midoriya said in a hush tone as he quickly wrote down everything he was muttering.

The same man spoke up saying something that stopped his writing immediately, "Writing down notes, huh. You wanna be a hero right?" the point on his pencil snapped after hearing that.

"You're worthless Izuku!" "You become a hero? Now that has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever said." "I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" "You're the least amazing Deku" his memories came crashing back at him like the ocean waves hitting the land.

His arms slumped with his notebook still in hand and then slowly put it back in his backpack and started walking towards his original destination.

As he was walking he heard the man again, "Hey, what's wrong kid?" he never responded, and just kept on walking.

'Why? Why? Why am I reminded of this every time I hear those words?' he thought as his past started to come to him.

 **...**

 _"Mom, mom, the computer." a young Midoriya screamed excitingly as he ran towards the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes, "Again Izuku? It's only 10 am, and we have to leave for the doctor soon." he put on the most pleading face he could and her face softened immediately._

 _"Alright fine, let's go." his mother said surrendering to her sons cuteness._

 _Midoriya then instantly ran to the computer with his All Might action figure in hand and sat in the swivel chair, rocking back and forth._

 _"Jeez, you've have to of seen this video so much, I think half the views on this video is from you alone." his mother said as she loaded the video, as he couldn't as he was only 4 years old._

 _The video was about a disaster and the debut of a new hero, "This is crazy, he's saved 100 people and it hasn't even been 10 minutes!" a man with clear injuries said._

 _Then a very many laugh could be heard as a very big, blonde man was carrying 4 or 5 people "HAHA HAHA!" Midoriya's eyes brightened at the sight. "He's laughing." the injured man said totally surprised._

 _"Everything's okay, why? Because I am here." the boys smile was so wide it could have fallen off his face._

 _"He's so cool, when I get my quirk I'm gonna be just like him and be the greatest hero!" he yelled as he jumped off the chair and got a blanket, then tied it around his neck like a cape._

 _He then ran around the living as his mother giggled at her cute son, until suddenly the door slammed opened. A tall man, in his early thirties, could be seen standing there looking at Midoriya and his mom. Midoriya gulped, "H-Hi d-dad." he said nervously._

 **...**

His thoughts were interrupted by a child's scream, he turned to the right where the scream came from and saw something that stopped his train of thought all together.

He saw 4 kids, they all looked around 4 years old, and it looked like it was 3 on 1 and the one kid was crying. Midoriya immediately started heading over there as this looked way too familiar to him.

Then the leader of the group. also the most fat of the group, pushed the crying kid to the ground and was about to hit him with his fist until Midoriya grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Midoriya said with venom in his voice, the bullies just recoiled and the leader spoke up and said, "We w-were j-just having a friendly little f-fight." he said clearly afraid.

Midoriya sighed on the terrible excuse, then he walked up to him and stood on one knee to get on his eye level and said, "I think I know the real reason why you wanted to hurt him," all 3 bullies looked shock, he then continued.

"You picked on him because you think he's weak and you like when you can feel powerful, I know all too well what bullies like you think, now get out of here and don't mess with him or any other kid, got it." all 3 of them quickly nodded and ran for the hills.

Midoriya stood back up and looked behind him to see the kid had gotten back up as well and was about to leave until he spoke up, "You're not weak you know, it was an unfair battle to begin with," the kid turned around and said something far too familiar to him.

"B-But I'm quirkless and quirkless people are weak and useless to the world." Midoriya's heart skipped a beat and he quickly got on his eye level and grabbed the boy's shoulders shoulders.

"You can't think like that, got it, it's not true, those idiots don't know you or anyone else quirkless in this world, okay." he quickly said to get his point across,

The boy's eyes widened then he asked, "R-Really, can I really b-be useful to the world?" Midoriya replied quickly with, "Yes, yes, of course you can, you can do anything and don't forget it." his eyes brightened with happiness.

They both suddenly heard a woman's voice calling someone, the boy turned around and yelled, "Okay mom! I'm coming," he then turned to me, "I have to go to school, you're my hero." he then ran to his mother and walked away hand and hand.

Midoriya smiled warmly and took a breath of relief, 'Well at least I helped someone today, I just hope that he won't give up like I almost did.' he thought as the past came back to him again.

 **...**

 _"H-Hi d-dad." the young boy said nervously, his dad stepped inside and said, "It's time to go to the doctors you two, and stop that ridiculousness Izuku, if you're gonna become a hero then you have to grow up and stop looking up to losers like All Might." he said those words with so much hate, that every word Midoriya and his mother flinched with fear._

 _Midoriya then got the courage to say "All M-Might isn't a loser, h-he's the n-number one h-hero." he said, looking at the ground._

 _His father then grabbed the neck of Midoriya's shirt and made him look him in the eye and said, "Izuku, we both know I'm not a violent person, and I wouldn't dream of ever hitting you, but talk back to me, GOT IT!" Midoriya was too scared to respond._

 _"DON'T HESITATE, THAT MAKES YOU WEAK. NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY?" his father screamed at the young boy. "Yes! Yes!" Midoriya said with tears in his eyes._

 _Inko, who was just silent and too scared to interfere this whole time, then decided to say, "W-Well, look at the t-time, it's almost time for the appointment, we s-should get g-going to the d-doctors now." the aggressive man's eyes darted from Midoriya to his wife, he sighed and let go._

 _Midoriya got up and quickly ran to his mother and cried on her shoulder, "I'll be in the car, I'll give you 5 minutes to stop the waterworks." the man said as he left his crying son and terrified wife on the ground._

 _"W-Why is d-dad always so m-mean and h-hateful?" the crying boy asked while his mother rubbed his back. "We better get going, we don't want to keep him waiting." his mother said trying to change the subject._

 _Midoriya simply nodded and walked with his mother hand in hand to their car, they got in and his father drove to the doctors office._

 **...**

Midoriya sighed at the memory, 'I don't know why I was so scared of him back then, I guess you're supposed to expect your father to love you no matter what, but I guess that was too much for him.' he thought with with hate in his voice.

Remembering that he has school today, he looked at the nearby clock in the park, his eyes widened, 'Oh crap, I'm gonna be late all because of these stupid memories.' he thought as he beelined it to school.

He finally got to school after a half an hour of running, 'Finally.' he thought as he stepped inside, clearly late.

'It should be homeroom by now,' he thought as he walked through the empty hallways, he got to his room and opened the door to the loud room, well it was loud until he they saw him.

His teacher looked at him in shame, "Midoriya I'm disappointed, if you want to actually graduate, you have to be here on time." his teacher said, the class laughed as a result of him being humiliated.

"Yes sir" Midoriya said, he then walked to his desk until he was tripped by a blonde classmate, but he was self aware enough to catch himself "C'mon Midoriya, I expected better than that." a boy said.

He kept going, trying to ignore them, he sat down and got out his notebook to finish his notes about the debut of Mt. Lady.

"Anyway, what I was saying, is that you're all 3rd years and you need to think about your future." Midoriya sighed and knew where this was going.

"I would pass out some printouts for your career choice, but.." he then threw all the papers in the air, "...you're all going to be heroes aren't you?" almost everyone in the room, then showed off their quirks.

"Teach! Don't put me in the same group as these nobodies." said a blonde boy, interrupting the whole class.

His name is Katsuki Bakugo, childhood "friend" of Midoriya, he has a very powerful quirk, but he's also very cocky of his abilities.

"SHUT IT KATSUKI!" everyone but Midoriya and the teacher screamed at Bakugo. The teacher then said, "Oh right, you want to go to U.A. right Bakugo?" the class then gasped in surprise.

"U.A.! That's that national school right?" Isn't the acceptance rate of that school really low?" Midoriya meanwhile was just ignoring everything that was happening around him but still listening.

Midoriya sighed and muttered again to himself, "Kacchan never changes does he, hopefully they just ignore me." Bakugo then jumped onto his desk with ease.

"You all done flapping your mouths you extras. I aced the mock test. I'm the only one in this pathetic school that can get into U.A. I"ll definitely surpass All Might and become the very best!" the cocky boy proclaimed in front of everyone.

"Oh right, Midoriya didn't you want to go to UA too?" silence was all that could be heard after that, Midoriya sighed for probably the 5th time that day and thought, 'Well here we go.' the class then erupted in laughter.

"Midoriya, no way" "You can't get into UA just by studying" Midoriya was about to open his mouth but, Bakugo launched at him.

Midoriya jumped out and landed on his feet before he got hit with an explosive hand, as the desk he was earlier in exploded thanks to Bakugo.

Bakugo then immediately grabbed Midoriya's shirt and forced him against the back wall. Midoriya looked at the teacher for any kind of help, only to find that he was on his phone, ignoring the current situation.

"You're worse than these weak nobodies Deku, you're quirkless, how can you think that you could even match up with me." Bakugo said so aggressively that even the fellow students backed away.

"It's not like that." Midoriya said looking down so his hair covered his eyes. "It's just that I've wanted to be a hero for as long as I can remember and well, I've put a lot of work into becoming a hero and I think my hard work can pay off." most of the class just rolled their eyes at the green haired boy.

"I think my hard work can pay off!?" Bakugo said sarcastically and then said, "What can someone like you accomplish, you're pathetic,you're quirkless and you know this more than anyone, when you're quirkless, you're worthless!" Midoriya's eyes widened with anger, and he grabbed the wrist of Bakugou.

Midoriya looked up with probably the most terrifying smirk anyone in that room has ever seen.

"You all tell me that I'm pathetic and I can't do anything because I'm quirkless well, let me tell you guys something, besides Kacchan, none you have a better chance at becoming a hero than I do." Midoriya said with so much venom that even Bakugo flinched a bit.

Most of the class either were too surprised to react or scared to the point of them backing away from the quirkless boy.

"First of all, you all say I'm powerless because of me being quirkless but, sorry some of you don't exactly have the hero type of quirks either." everyone except Bakugou and the teacher looked at their quirks, wondering what he meant.

"I'm talking to you eyeballs." the kid with the eyeball quirk gasped, Midoriya then continued.

"Seriously, you think someone with a long neck or nose quirk can be a great hero? Don't fool yourselves, you're dreaming higher than I ever could." the class gasped and realized that what he was saying has some truth to it.

 _I don't know why I said what I said. Maybe it was because of the trip down memory lane I was having that day, maybe it was because of all the abuse I got for 10 straight years._

 _On that day, I didn't regret a single thing I said in that classroom, and years later I still don't._

"Deku? What are you.." Bakugo was then interrupted by Midoriya as he was on a role, "Second of all, TEACHER!" the teacher looked up from his phone for the first time in the last 5 minutes.

"You just stand idly by and let all this happen? Now that's pathetic. You too scared to step up to a couple of 14 years old's? Plus didn't Kacchan just destroy school property and you still don't care? Now you're either a scared wimp or an idiot, actually probably both," the teacher was stunned because of how blunt Midoriya was being.

"Finally, there's you Kacchan." Midoriya said looking Bakugou straight in the eyes still with that crazy smirk on his face.

"You say I can't be a hero because I don't have the power to be one, well I might not have more power than you, but I sure as hell have more heart and compassion than you ever will." Bakugo's grip on the his shirt tightened as he readied an explosive punch.

However, suddenly the bell rang, stopping Bakugou completely. Midoriya lifted Bakugo's hand off of him and grabbed his bag to go to his next class.

"Deku…" Bakugo scowled at the boy as he closed the door to the classroom, everyone in the room except Bakugo was stunned to shock and were all in a daze to do anything.

The teacher was the first one speak up, "W-Well you all heard the bell, get going to class." everyone left the room in silence with one question in mind, 'What just happened?'

The day passed as the final bell rang and Midoriya was putting his stuff in his backpack until suddenly a hand grabbed his hero analysis notebook.

He looked up to see no other than Bakugo with a face that you wouldn't describe as happy. "We need to have a talk Deku." he said waving Midoriya's notebook in the air.

Bakugo's two "friends" were behind him looking at the notebook that belonged to the young fanboy. "Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously Midoriya." one of them said laughing.

Bakugo was moving his other hand to his the notebook, Midoriya realizing what was about to happen spoke up, "Hey, sto.." he said but was interrupted as Bakugo exploded the notebook and threw out it the window.

Bakugo was completely unfazed, he then spoke calmly, "Most top heroes have a one thing in common, that their junior high was nothing special and they were the first and ONLY from their school."

Midoriya heard a splash, meaning that his precious notebook #13 had fallen into only a puddle, or at least he hoped.

"Of course because I'm a perfectionist I will accomplish the same and be the first and only student from this lousy school." he then walked up to Midoriya, who only had a emotionless face, and put a his right hand on his left shoulder.

"So, don't think about going to UA, nerd." he said as smoke rises from his hand, meaning that he could easily create an explosion and injure the young boy.

Midoriya still said nothing as their was no point in fighting a fight he couldn't win.

They then walked away from the green-haired boy, "Wow, in homeroom you sure had a lot to say but I guess you really are just talk." one the bullies said looking back at him.

"Leave him be, he might actually start realizing that there's no chance he'll be a hero." Bakugo said but stopped at the doorway to say one more thing.

"You know there is one way to become a hero…" Midoriya clutched his fist in anger, "...you can hope you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a jump off the rooftop." Midoriya looked back with pure anger on his face.

Bakugo made an explosion around his hand and said, "Got something to say?" Midoriya looked back down again in defeat.

 **...**

In downtown a blonde and very skinny man could be seen coming out of a grocery store holding his bought groceries, but suddenly he heard someone scream, "There's a robber on the loose, someone stop him!" a sludge villain is seen running away.

The blonde skinny man sighed in annoyance.

'And it was my day off too.' he thought as he looked around and saw that no one was looking this way and quickly muscled up.

A couple bystanders were speaking upon the predicament, "He's taking advantage of today's earlier villain incident." others nodded in agreement.

The once skinny man walked towards the bystanders with a perfect smile on his face.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till a hero comes to stop him." the man then spoke, "There is a hero here. Why?" he came out of the shadows as the citizens gasped in surprise.

"Because I am here."

 **...**

Midoriya was walking outside of school looking for his notebook while thinking of what Bakugo said, "Idiot, if I really committed suicide then you have had been instigated for it." he found his book in a pond of water.

Fish were nibbling at the teared up book, "That's not food morons,'' he said to the fish, he picked up the book and looked at it with frustration.

'Why? Why do I have to endure such a life.' he thought as more of his memories came to him.

 **...**

 _Midoriya's family had arrived to the doctor's office to find out why Midoriya has yet to acquire a quirk, however the doctor's response did not satisfy Midoriya's father._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE"S QUIRKLESS?!" Midoriya's father yelled at the doctor. Inko and her son flinched and backed away from the angry man._

 _The doctor merely sighed at the man's outburst, "It means exactly as it sounds, your son is quirkless, as in he has no power." the doctor said._

 _With clear anger in his eyes, Midoriya's father gripped the sides of the stool he was sitting in and growled in frustration._

" _Hisashi Midoriya, quirk: fire breath. Inko Midoriya, quirk: attraction of small objects." the doctor said going over both parents files._

 _The doctor looked from the files to the young woman and asked, "Mrs. Midoriya you're 4th generation correct?" she was about to reply but was cut off, "What does that matter? I want to know why my son is weak." Midoriya who was silent this whole time flinched when he heard his father call him weak._

 _The doctor sighed and explained that Midoriya should have acquired a quirk before the age of 4 and that it was rare. He continued by saying that people with a 2 joints in their pinky toe don't have quirks and unfortunately Midoriya is one those people._

 _The discouraged family drove home in silence, Midoriya didn't know how to feel, he was heartbroken but also scared of what awaited him with his father._

 _As soon as they arrived home, Hisashi stormed out of their car and into the their home in anger._

 _Inko turned towards the the backseat where her son was sitting, "Izuku, why don't you go out and play with your friends while I try to calm down your father, okay?" Midoriya slowly looked to his mother's eyes and slowly nodded._

 _It took about 10 minutes for Midoriya to find his friends, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Bakugo and his other friends yelling at another kid._

 _He ran towards the group, "Kacchan, what are you doing?" he asked the blonde spiky-haired kid._

 _Bakugo turned around and had a look of disgust and turned away to punch the crying kid with an explosive fist but was caught by Midoriya by the arm._

 _Bakugo turned to towards Midoriya and pushed him away, "Get the heck off me Deku!" he yelled at Midoriya.._

" _Kacchan," Midoriya started out, "why are you hurting him? He's crying." he finished looking Bakugo in the eye._

" _Because he pissed me off, now get the heck out my way Deku!" Bakugo yelled once again._

 _One of Bakugo's friends decided to speak up and ask Midoriya, "Where have you been anyway Midoriya?" Midoriya froze and looked down at the ground in sadness and fear._

 _He hesitated, "I-I… was at the doctor to f-find out why my q-q-quirk hasn't surfaced yet." one of Bakugo's eyes suddenly twitched, and he then asked, "And? What happened Deku?" he asked curiously, but seemingly angry._

 _Midoriya was scared, if his father, the one man who should always support him, called him weak, what would Bakugo and his friends think? Would they be supportive? Would they just now care and just continue like nothing happened? Or will they discard him like nothing? All he knew was that if he didn't answer, something more terrible will happen._

" _The d-d-doctor s-said that I'm q-q-q-quirkless" he then shut his eyes and continued to lower his head waiting for a response._

 _Bakugo didn't know how to feel, some part of him was telling him that he should be sympathetic and he probably would listen to this voice known as his conscience more if it wasn't for what Midoriya did._

 _Midoriya waited for an answer, for what felt like hours, was actually a good couple of seconds, "You're the least amazing Deku." those 5 words were like 5 knives stabbing continuously until all his hope was destroyed._

 _Bakugo's friends just snickered at the embarrassed Midoriya who was starting to tear up a little after the comment. Bakugo then turned back to kid lying on the ground, who was still trying to stop crying._

" _Now, where was I?" he then readied an explosion until Midoriya stepped in front and made him back off._

" _I can't let you do that Kacchan, especially since you won't even tell me why you're so mad at him." Midoriya said standing up arrogant kid._

" _I TOLD YOU DIDN"T I? HE PISSED ME OFF!" Bakugo yelled at Midoriya who was about to start crying himself._

" _YEAH BUT WHY?!" he yelled and then continued, "If-if you don't stop then I'll s-stop you myself" he said with tears in his eyes and readying a fighting stance._

 _Bakugo then looked at him and smiled cockily and said, "You wanna act like a hero Deku. You just said that you're quirkless, what can you do?" he said as his friends started preparing their own quirks._

 _Bakugo and his friends then charged at him and triple teamed him to a pulp._

 **...**

As Midoriya was having flashbacks, he arrived at a tunnel and thought internally, "Come on, you said yourself, you would become a hero and prove everyone wrong, especially **him** " he then did the only thing that could lighten his mood, he started to imitate All Might.

Unfortunately as he was enjoying himself, he heard another person's laugh and the movement of liquid, he turned around only to find a slime monster looming over with an evil smile.

"You'll make the best disguise kid." the slime monster said as Midoriya looked above with no fear on his face.

"Alright, it's my time to shine."

 **End**

 **Well that's it, I know that was around a 5,000 word chapter, and that is something that I wouldn't even would want to read, but I tried to make sure not to put too many long paragraphs, because I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want to read that much unless I'm really into it.**

 **As you can see, Midoriya is a completely different person compared to the original, except being a fanboy, I hope you're alright with him being like that, don't worry he won't be an edgy character.**

 **Also I'm sure that you can see that Bakugo seems, a bit more hostile, but there's more and I hope you picked up on that, and that Midoriya doesn't seem to like him at all, but don't worry I'm going to try and make it work so that there is some connection between them.**


	2. Izuku Midoriya: Origin pt 2

**Chapter 2: Izuku Midoriya: The Origin pt. 2**

The sludge monster first tried to jump onto Midoriya, but he jumped out of the way with a backflip. The sludge monster looked up to see Midoriya without fear readying a fighting stance before he ran and jumped up to his eye level only to punch him only to no avail as he his arm got stuck.

"Too bad kid, but physical attacks like that will never harm me, but I'll give you some credit as that was a noble attempt especially for some junior high brat." the sludge monster laughed as his sludge started to surround Midoriya.

'Rrrh, gotta find a way outta of this' Midoriya then remembered, 'Page 25 right, I remember, just today I witnessed Kamui in action' Midoriya then grabbed his backpack with his free hand and threw it into the face of the sludge monster, resulting in objects and other books hitting him in the eye.

Thanks to the quick action, Midoriya was able to pry himself free back away from the monster.

"YOU BRAT!" the sludge monster yelled, while covering his eye with one hand he swung his other hand at Midoriya.

Midoriya quickly ducked and ran full force at the monster, he then jumped and kicked off the side of the tunnel to kick the sludge monster in the eye.

"AAAARRRRHHH!" the sludge monster screamed in agony, Midoriya and then took the opportunity to grab his bag and notebook and ran to the end of the tunnel.

'I have no chance at taking him, I have to get out of here and call a hero.' Midoriya thought as he ran.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" the sludge monster then extended his arm toward the fleeing Midoriya until suddenly a loud noise was heard behind him.

He turned around to see the manhole cover popped out of the hole and tall and very buff blonde man staring him down.

"Don't worry citizen, for I am here" Midoriya turned around to see something even more surprising than the sludge monster.

For right there was his hero All Might in the flesh.

The sludge monster turned his attention towards the the current number one hero and yelled, "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" he yelled and swung his arm in the same fashion as he did against Midoriya only to get the same result as All Might ducked.

He then zoomed forward then readied a punch while screaming, "TEXAS SMASH!" the punch caused wind pressure to forcibly impact into the monster and surround him until he suddenly popped.

The wind also forcibly pushed the boy onto the ground but that matter because he was in shock as the sludge monster spread all around the tunnel, but that wasn't what was surprising him, what was surprising him was that the number one hero All Might stood before him.

'I-is this real?' Midoriya thought, he was so in awe that he wasn't noticing what was happening.

"Hey kid, hey, hey, hey, hey." All Might said as he gently slapped the boy in awe until Midoriya came to his senses.

"Huh, uh sorry, um what did you say?" Midoriya said trying to keep his composure, he then stood up.

"Well I was just asking if you were okay and if you help collect this evil doer in this convenient bottle that I got from the store, I guess I now know why they call them convenience stores, HAHAHAHAHA!" All Might said then immediately started doing his famous laugh.

Midoriya sweat dropped, 'You may be my idol and hero just now, but even I have to admit that was bad.' Midoriya thought as All Might was still laughing as his joke.

After a couple more seconds, he stopped laughing and they proceeded to collect the sludge off the walls, All Might of course doing most of the work with his super speed, so much so that Midoriya thought to himself why he was asked in the first place.

"Okay kid, thanks for the help." he said with a thumbs up.

Midoriya nodded, then suddenly remembered, 'Wait a minute, All Might is right in front of me, this is the perfect opportunity, for…. so many things.' Midoriya then immediately grabbed his bag and took out his notebook and opened it the last black page and his eyes almost bulged out from surprise.

"HOW IS YOUR SIGNATURE ALREADY IN HERE!" Midoriya screamed in surprise while he stared at the signature that covered two pages.

"Oh, while you were in that daze, I saw that your notebook was open next to you with a picture of that new hero, Mt. Lady, so I took the liberty of doing it before you asked, sorry if that offends you."

"Oh, that's fine, thank you." he said with a weak smile as All Might seemed to be stretching and getting ready for something.

"Now I best be off, and deliver this guy to the police." he said as he patted the bottle that now contained the sludge monster.

"Wait you're leaving already, there's so much more I need to ask." Midoriya said in a not so confident tone.

"Sorry, but heroes always have to be on the move. Be safe and I'll see you on the other side of the screen" All Might said as he readied a gigantic jump.

"I hope to have your CONTINUED SUPPORT!" All Might yelled as he jumped away so powerful that a strong gust of wind exploded after he left.

All Might then felt something weird on his leg, he turned only to see the same kid holding onto dear life by grabbing his leg.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" All Might screamed, he then attempted to punch the young boy off, "I love my fans, but this is too much."

"I-i-if I l-let go I'll d-d-die" Midoriya stuttered, fearing for his life.

"That's true."

"I'm a b-b-big fan o-of y-y-yours, I-i-i-i have a-a-a-a lo-o-ot of question-n-ns!" Midoriya somehow spouted how while his eyes and teeth popped out thanks to his flapping eyelids and lips.

"Okay, Okay, just close your mouth and eyes." Midoriya immediately did so, then All Might a hold of him to make sure he didn't accidentally fall.

However suddenly a drop of blood dripped out of his closed mouth, "Shit" All Might said in a soft voice.

They landed on a tall building, Midoriya immediately let go and kneeled on the ground to catch his breath, because that was more terrifying than everything else that has happened on this crazy day.

"Man, that was crazy." he said taking one last breath, All Might looked at the young boy and then started walking away.

"Wait! I still have questions to ask you!" Midoriya said reaching out.

All Might stopped for a second, then continued on, "I still have a job to do, I can't take your questions right now." Midoriya hesitated but said, "But!" but All Might responded quickly, "No buts, I'm sorry, goodbye."

 _"You're worthless Izuku!"_

 _"You become a hero? Now that has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever said."_

 _"I'm sorry Izuku. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

" _You're the least amazing Deku"_

"CAN SOMEONE WITHOUT A QUIRK BE LIKE YOU!" Midoriya screamed, closing his eyes awaiting his hero to respond.

"Without a quirk?" he said softly, but All Might didn't have the chance to respond, but suddenly he bent over with steam coming out of his body.

'Oh no, holy shit.' he grumbled as more steamed leaked out of his body, unknown to Midoriya.

"It's just that all my life, I've been told that I can't be a hero, and well, I think the idea of saving people and I think I've put a lot of work into being a hero, and I, just want to be like you where people can look at me and feel safe, and know that I'm here, like you." once he finished that sentence, he looked up only to see smoke disappear from All Might's body and in his place was a small, extremely skinny, and most of all, someone who didn't look like All Might.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the sound of a young boy's shriek could be heard for miles.

 **…**

As Midoriya was having a life changing moment, Bakugo and his 2 "friends" were walking down a back alley. Bakugo meanwhile was contemplating what happened earlier in homeroom.

'Damn Deku, I can't believe he actually said something that's worth respect.' however his "friends" were busy trying to get the attention of the distracted blonde.

"KATSUKI!" they both yelled, "WHAT YOU MORONS!?" Bakugo yelled after being annoyingly yelled at out of nowhere, at least to him.

They both flinched and hesitated, but the one with the hair down spoke up, "We were calling for you for a of couple minutes. What were thinking about?" he asked.

Bakugo merely scoffed and kept on walking, "Nothing you morons, and STOP SMOKING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I don't wanna be caught in the blame for something that stupid!" the other one took out the cigarette in his mouth and stepped on it to snuff it out.

"Man you're angry today Katsuki. Is Midoriya getting on your nerves? I mean you guys are childhood friends aren't you?" he asked.

"Friends is a strong word, that guy did nothing but follow me around and piss me off at the same time." he then noticed a bottle filled with a weird liquid on the ground.

'What the hell is this?' he thought as picked up the bottle with his free hand, while the other one held his used up soda can.

'What the hell happened?' the sludge monster thought as he slowly gained consciousness, suddenly flashbacks appeared reminding him what happened, 'Oh yeah that guy, damn him.' he then opened his eyes to see three teenage boys staring at him.

"Gahh" the 2 guys said as soon as an eye appeared in the water bottle, while Bakugo just stared at it in curiosity.

"Woah, what's this, let me see" he then extended his fingers to grab onto the bottle away from Bakugo.

Bakugo didn't mind because he was still trying to understand what do this was all about. Meanwhile the other 2 were just looking at the strange bottle, while the eye seemed to get angry.

Bakugo then came to his senses as he heard what his 2 idiot "friends" were doing, "Let's open it." the one who was previously smoking said, the other one quickly nodded and proceeded to attempt to remove the cap.

Bakugo quickly acted, "YOU IDIOTS! DON'T OPEN IT!" he yelled while using his quirk to explode the can in his left hand. The 2 idiots fumbled with the bottle outta of surprise from the previously quiet Bakugo to the yelling one, and then dropped the bottle onto the ground only for the bottle to open.

"HEHEHE" the sludge monster laughed as he regained himself, "Nice quirk, mind if I have it?" Bakugo was too shocked to react in time as the sludge monster pounced on him.

 **…**

Meanwhile…

Midoriya was in shock as his hero, the person that he looked up to the most, was replaced with something he didn't even know how to describe

"WHAT!? How? Who? Where's All Might, you're an imposter! A fake!" the shriveled up man then spoke, "I am All Might." he then spouted blood from his mouth casually.

Izuku Midoriya's world just turned upside down, then back up to then get slapped in the face, to only turn upside down again.

"You know the guys who hold in their guts at the pool?" It's kind of like that." All Might saying it simply while wiping off the blood on his mouth.

"What kind of explanation is that?!" Midoriya questioned.

All Might then sat down, "Believe it or not kid, it's the truth, but make sure you don't go blabbing this to anyone or on the internet, you hear?" All Might said seriously.

Midoriya was confused, then flinched when All Might moved his shirt up to reveal a horrifying injury one the left side of his stomach.

"I got this injury 5 years ago fighting a villain, my respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was removed, and after the constant surgeries I can only work as a hero for about 3 hours a day."

"Wait, was that the battle with Toxic Chainsaw?" Midoriya asked his idol.

"You're pretty informed, but no, not him, someone like him could do that to me. I asked that the fight not be made public, as the symbol of peace I can't be daunted by evil. The reason I smile, is to trick the fear inside me from the overwhelming pressure." All Might said, but then hesitated to say his next statement.

"...Pros are always risking their lives to save people, so I can't just go idly by and say that someone without a quirk can be a hero."

The one thing in Izuku Midoriya's life that he needed to hear the most was the encouragement that he could be a hero, but now the number one hero, the symbol of peace, and the person he looked up to most, said that he couldn't do it. Any other day, Midoriya probably would have kept his mouth shut, but not today.

"B-but, today I faced off an villain in the tunnel before you arrived, and I was doing well for someone with no quirk of fighting experience. I know I may not look like it but I've trained myself since I was 4, and al-"

"LISTEN! I understand that you've improved your body, but your body can only take you so far without any power. Also about the villain earlier, I did hear cries from him, but when I arrived, it seemed you were running away because you couldn't fight it." All Might said after standing up immediately to counter Midoriya.

Midoriya was silent after that, he had to admit that he had some points, but inside that tunnel, he knew he was at a disadvantage so he had to run, but still, he knew that his ability in combat and everything else would be lower than people with quirks, especially someone like Bakugo.

"I apologize for yelling at first, but I think you really should consider what I said, and not as a fan of mine, but as one man trying to give advice." All Might then started walking towards the exit on the roof.

"If you want to fight for justice then become a police officer or something else, it's true that they're often looked down upon because heroes do the work for them, but it's a fine profession." All Might said, but then stopped at the door for one last thing.

"It's fine to dream….. but make sure your dreams are realistic." he then left with the door shutting closed and with Midoriya's heart with it.

All Might was descending down the stairs and checked to see if he still had the sludge monster with him, only to realize that he was missing.

'What?' he then looked all around him only to hear an explosion in the distance and realize his blunder.

"Oh no." All Might then hurried to the nearby explosion only to find something that could only be described as chaos.

 **…**

A few minutes earlier…

"GAAHH, GET OFF ME YOU SLUDGE FREAK!" Bakugo screamed as he was being covered in the sludge villain.

"No can do, I need to get back at that guy and with your quirk, I'll accomplish just that, HAHAHA!" the sludge villain laughed without remorse.

"GET OFF ME!" Bakugo then exploded his hands only for the sludge not to be damaged. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he did however notice that the 2 idiots that caused this were seemingly gone.

'Did those dumasses leave me here?' Bakugo got mad at first then calmed down only to explode again with more anger.

"WHEN I FIND THOSE 2, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" the scream from Bakugo could be heard from everyone nearby.

"What's happening over there?" a woman asked, "Wait, that's that sludge villain that All Might was chasing earlier and…. HE HAS A SCHOOL BOY WITH HIM!" a man said as he came to the realization of the situation.

"Ah, well I guess I should take this opportunity and cause some destruction, and maybe that guy will come here." the sludge villain then blasted out of the alley and into the street.

"HELP, SOMEONE CALL A HERO!" another woman yelled running away.

 **…**

'Damn it, if I didn't waste my time with that kid, this wouldn't have happened, I'm pathetic. Pathetic' All Might thought as he clutched his chest.

Midoriya meanwhile was walking home still contemplating his conversation with All Might. He was flipping through his notebook, looking at the heroes he's written down for 10 years, and finally ending with All Might's autograph.

'Even the number one hero said it.' Midoriya felt like he was about to cry, he quickly shook his head and tried to give himself encouragement.

'Come on, you said it yourself right, you wouldn't give up and you wouldn't cry anymore. Don't forget your origin.' he thought as the last of his memories came to him.

 **…**

 _As the days went by, more kids found out that Midoriya was quirkless, most people didn't really like Midoriya to begin with but now that he was quirkless, those people that just ignored him now became people that would look down on him._

 _After their altercation, Bakugo and Midoriya never spoke to each other, only when Bakugo started something is when they even interacted._

 _Midoriya also started to notice his dad's aggression start to increase with every passing day, eventually he noticed that his father stopped saying anything to him altogether. Now combine that with the isolation from his fellow pears in school and the local neighborhood, and the hard truth of being quirkless in general, you get a 4 year old boy that has no one he can lean on, except his mother._

 _His mother was the only reason he felt any sort of happiness anymore after finding out he was quirkless. She was still supportive but as his father started to get more agitated, she couldn't juggle the pressure and ended up eating more than she usually did._

 _It was a month after Midoriya found out he was quirkless, he just got home after being harassed by his former friends in his neighborhood, but strangely enough Bakugo wasn't there to participate, which Midoriya found strange considering the fact that he had no problem hurting him on the day he found out he was quirkless._

' _Actually, Kacchan hasn't done anything to me since the last time we talked, and he…' Midoriya quickly tried to shake the memory away as he arrived at his home._

 _He was about to open the door only to stop when he heard screaming inside the house._

" _Listen you need to come down dear, you're going to do and say something you'll regret." he could hear his mother to whom he presumed to be his father._

" _SHUT IT INKO!" he definitely knew that was his father._

 _Midoriya waited for what felt like hours, but was only about 5 minutes. He then decided to go inside._

 _He couldn't hear anything, he then tiptoed to the living room where he presumed his parents would be._

 _When Midoriya got there he saw his parents hugging, which brought a smile to his smile._

" _D-dear calm d-down." Midoriya saw his father's demeanor and face change in an instant from calmness to anger and panic, he started to take a step towards the two._

" _You useless piece of SHIT!" he then threw Inko down onto the ground, "HISASHI! PLEASE DON'T!" Inko screamed in absolute fear with tears running down her face._

 _Hisashi then prepared to use his quirk as fire began to spread inside his mouth and was about to fire until a young boy screamed out in terror._

" _STOP!" Midoriya screamed with tears in his eyes as he ran and stood in front of his mother with his arms out to protect her._

 _Hisashi immediately stopped and closed his mouth. He started shaking and looked down at his hands, his breathing then became heavy, he said something with his head down, but Midoriya couldn't hear it, he then instantly ran away and left the house._

" _N-no wait dear!" Inko yelled at the ground, but was too late as Hisashi was already in his car and driving away._

 _Inko then looked down in defeat, and started to tear up, "M-mommy" Midoriya said with tears in his eyes, "Oh Izuku." Inko said in defeat, she then hugged her son tightly and cried into his shoulder._

 _Midoriya hugged his mother back as the 2 just sat there in complete ._

 _It was later into the night at around 7:00 pm, Midoriya was already in bed after the complicated day. He was sleeping for a while until, the sound of a ruckus woke him up, "Wah? What's happening?" Midoriya got up from his bed and headed towards his parents room._

 _Hisashi was busy packing his bags at a fast pace with a face of determination, "No, I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" Hisashi said as he finished his packing and closed his bag._

 _He turned towards the door but stopped immediately when he saw Midoriya standing at the exit to his room, "Izuku…why aren't you in bed?" he said with a combination of confusion, calmness, and anger._

" _I-I heard s-something and I came to see w-what happened." Midoriya stuttered after being questioned by his father._

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway." he walked to the door and pushed Midoriya out of the way, "It's not like I'll see you ever again." he said with his back turned his family while walking to the door out of the their home._

" _W-WAIT, HISASHI DON'T LEAVE!" his mother screamed in desperation as she ran towards Hisashi swung his bag so she wouldn't reach him, which resulted in her landing on her butt._

" _D-DADDY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?!" Midoriya yelled as he ran to his father, but his world crumbled as he felt a swift kick to the gut by his father._

" _Why? Because I have no reason to live with a quirkless kid who won't do anything in the world!" he yelled still not facing him._

 _Midoriya slowly got up while Hisashi opened the door, "S-so you're telling me that all this time, all you w-wanted was a child with a quirk, and just because I'm q-quirkless you don't want to be around anymore?!" Midoriya yelled with tears in his eyes questioning his father._

" _I-It's not true! I'm g-going to be a hero." his father then started to laugh, 'HAHAHA! Oh Izuku, you become a hero? Now that has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever said." Midoriya stood his ground in anger._

" _You're quirkless, and that means you're worthless to world. What can you do compared to the 80% of the world?" Hisashi started to walk outside until he heard his quirkless son._

" _I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG, I'M GOING TO BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Midoriya yelled with all his might at his father._

 _Hisashi finally decided to turn around, but with how dark it was Midoriya couldn't see his father's face, "Then prove me wrong, if you've got the heart and will to do it, then we'll see who's right... me or you." he then slammed the door shut._

 _Midoriya was heavily breathing with dried tears. He heard sobs and turned around to see his mother sobbing uncontrollably on the ground while leaning against the wall._

 _He walked over to her and said, "M-mommy, don't cry." Midoriya said sincerely._

 _Inko tried to move her hands away from her eyes and as soon as she saw Midoriya she immediately hugged him close to herself._

 _"I'm sorry Izuku. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Midoriya hugged back, but said in a weak voice, "Y-you think I c-can become a h-hero, right?"_

 _However, Inko never gave him an answer as she just kept on sobbing and saying sorry._

 _Mom, in that moment, I know I needed your support right then and there, the words I needed to hear was…_

 **…**

As his memories finally finished, Midoriya noticed he had arrived at a crisis, ' How did I not to see this earlier when I was on top of the roof with All Might? Was I… in so much shock that I didn't even notice.' Midoriya thought, he then walked behind the crowd surrounding the street where all the chaos was happening.

The chaos was abrupt, there was fire surrounding the entire street, people trapped within the street, and worse of all, the sludge villain was the cause of it all.

'How… did the sludge villain get away from All Might?' Midoriya then started to put it together, 'Wait, when I grabbed onto All Might, he must have dropped the bottle. Then… it's my fault' Midoriya thought as he grabbed his mouth out of disgust for himself.

As Midoriya was pondering the heroes were busy with the current situation. Kamui woods was saving people with his expendable arms, Backdraft was busy trying to put out the fires, and Death Arms and other heroes were standing around not able to do anything against the sludge villain.

Mt. Lady was seen running towards the scene but stopped before she could get there, "Ah, I need 2 lanes." she said shamelessly.

"Midoriya was dumbfounded, 'Well, I'm making a revision in my notebook later.' he thought but then heard the crowd talking about the situation.

"Why can't the heroes stop him?" "It seems like they can't get near him thanks to that junior high kid's quirk." "Hey isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?" "Wait All Might? He was here! Then where is he?"

Midoriya and All Might were both in ear shot of these conversations, and all they did was force more and more guilt onto them.

Midoriya was frustrated and angry as he thought, 'This is all my fault, if I wasn't so stubborn on asking All Might about me being quirkless, than this wouldn't have happened, and that student wouldn't be in danger.'

'I'm pathetic, I can't even save one kid, pathetic.' All Might thought as he continued to clutch his chest in agony.

Midoriya then heard some familiar voices behind him, "Man I hope Katsuki's all right." he turned around to see Bakugo's "friends" looking nervously at the scene with him. He walked up to them, "Wait, why are worried about Kacchan?" Midoriya said with concern and seriousness.

They both looked at him in confusion, "Midoriya, what are you doing here?" "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he yelled at his bullies.

They both flinched in surprise, "W-well didn't hear, a student was caught by the sludge villain, and do you know anyone else that has that kind of power to do this much damage." Midoriya stopped breathing for a second, he then looked towards the villain and what he saw shook him to his very core.

Bakugo was there with a look of helplessness in his eyes,Midoriya's eyes widened and he then burst out of the crowd, past the heroes, and towards the sludge villain and Bakugo.

All Might, the 2 idiots, the crowd, and all the other heroes eyes all widened as Midoriya ran towards the sludge villain at a fast speed.

"IDIOT! STOP! STOP!" Death Arms yelled at Midoriya, 'I have to do something! Think! Think!' then the notes Midoriya has wrote for the past 10 years came to him.

"Deku…" Bakugo said faintly as he slightly saw Midoriya running towards him.

"WELL, I GUESS TRYING IT AGAIN WON'T HURT!" Midoriya yelled out loud as he removed his backpack from his shoulders and got ready to throw it at the sludge villain.

"I WON'T FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!" the sludge villain then swung his arm at Midoriya readying an explosion.

Midoriya ran to the right and in front of some debris that was caused by the chaos, the explosion destroyed most of the debris, now with a smoke cloud, Midoriya threw his bag at the sludge villain, causing materials to fly through the air towards the sludge villain.

The sludge villain destroyed the materials and school books, causing more smoke to cloud in front of his face.

"NOW, WHERE ARE YOU?!" the sludge villain blew away the smoke with his arm to see no one. He could see Death Arms, and other heroes heading towards towards him, "SAVE THE KID!" they screamed as they ran towards the sludge villain.

Meanwhile All Might was still running away to find a hiding spot so he could transform, 'I have to hurry, I can't risk anyone seeing me, but I can't let those 2 kids die.' he was tired from running to the scene earlier, but he tried his hardest to get somewhere.

"GET AWAY!" the sludge villain swung explosion after explosion at the heroes, "Damn, we can't get near with all the explosions and fire." Death Arms said, trying to block his eyes from the smoke from the explosions.

"WHERE IS THAT KID?!" the sludge villain kept looking around but to no avail, as Midoriya was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a figure was in front of the sludge villain's eyes, he then felt a swift force towards his eyes, "AHHHH" he covered his eyes out of instinct because of the pain. Thanks to the distraction of pain, the grip on Bakugo lessened significantly as besides his arms, Bakugo's upper body was free.

Bakugo gasped for air, he then noticed the same figure grab onto him by standing on the closed teeth of the sludge villain, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU?!" he screamed as he was being pulled.

 **…**

' _All I have to do is blind him for a couple of seconds, and then I can get in position to save Kacchan.' Midoriya thought as he hid behind the debris._

 _After throwing the debris, Midoriya felt something wrap around him, it was Kamui Woods wrapping his arm around him._

' _No, I have to save Kacchan! Stop it!' but a realization came to Midoriya, 'Wait this could work for me.' Midoriya thought as he smiled, he was then put on top of a nearby roof next to the chaos._

" _I can't believe you were so reckless, you could have been killed!" Kamui said as he put Midoriya down on the roof with the other saved civilians._

" _That kid is crazy! Going out of his way to try and save that junior high kid, you have to admit that takes guts." a man said admiring Midoriya for his actions but not agreeing with them either, the others in the crowd nodded in agreement._

 _Meanwhile Midoriya was in silence, looking at the gap between the roof they were on, and the neighboring one near the chaos._

 _Kamui already went back down to save more people, but the civilians on the roof noticed Midoriya surveying the area._

" _Hey what are you doing?" the same man asked as he took a step towards Midoriya, but suddenly Midoriya backed away from the roof towards the other civilians looking determined._

 _Midoriya then sprinted towards the edge of the roof and jumped to the other building._

" _HEY! DON'T GO BACK!" the man screamed, Midoriya did however make the jump easily as it was not much a jump, he then continued sprinting the other side and jumped down towards the sludge villain._

 **…**

All of the previous memories he had today and the past 10 years flooded into Midoriya until he responded with a brave smile, "You looked like you were asking for help. Now use your quirk to blast yourself out of here." Bakugo grumbled but conceited anyway.

"aaaAHHHH" he yelled as tried to set his hand free so could blast himself out, the sludge villain however finally opened one eye to see Midoriya hanging on him trying to get him, "THERE YOU ARE! TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he swung his arm towards Midoriya.

When Midoriya felt the sludge villain's mouth open, he jumped while still holding onto Bakugo, and when the sludge villain swung his arm he let himself fall to the ground while still holding onto Bakugo, resulting in the sludge villain hitting himself in the face with an explosion.

Thanks to the extra damage, Bakugo was able to free his right hand, "NOW DIE YOU SLUDGE BASTARD!" he yelled as he exploded the area around his left arm, the sludge didn't come off, but there was enough damage to where Bakugo could control his left hand to explode the sludge off his left arm.

"NOW!" Midoriya yelled from standing on the ground, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BASTARD." he yelled as put arms behind him and exploded out of the sludge villain.

The sludge villain's anger reached an all time high, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRATS!" he then swung both arms towards Bakugo and Midoriya until a figure jumped in front of them taking the hit.

"Huh? At least I can get revenge against you All Might." All Might looked towards the two junior high kids, and spoke directly towards Midoriya.

"I really am pathetic, the same quirkless boy I admonished earlier saved someone before I could. I wasn't even taking what I said earlier into account on myself." he then freed himself from the sludge villain and looked towards the sludge villain spitting blood.

"Heroes are always endangering themselves!" he then readied a punch and grabbed both Midoriya and Bakugo with his left hand as the sludge villain swung his arm at All Might.

"DETROIT SMASH!" he yelled as he punched the sludge villain so hard he spouted in one line creating a sort of hurricane that would have blown away Midoriya and Bakugo if he hadn't grabbed onto them.

Everyone was silent and in awe as All Might appeared out of nowhere and saved the day. Suddenly clouds started covering the sky and rain started to sprinkle down.

"Rain? No way. The air pressure, an updraft developed, and clouds were… created." everyone grinned happily on the realization.

"Hey Hey Hey Hey." "He changed the weather with just his right fist!" "That's All Might for ya!" the crowd yelled in excitement.

All Might set both junior high kids down on their feet, he then went to raise his arm in victory but almost tripped himself in attempt. He caught himself and then raised his right arm in victory to the crowd enjoyment as they exploded in cheers for the symbol of peace.

 **…**

After this the heroes gathered the scattered sludge and safely delivered it to the police. All Might was immediately taken by the press.

Midoriya and Bakugo were sitting next to each other on the ground as heroes were scolding Midoriya but praising Bakugo.

"There's a limit to how rash you can be and after I got you away too!" Kamui Woods said angrily, "There was absolutely no need to put yourself in danger like that!" Death Arms also said angrily.

Midoriya meanwhile was frowning on the ground, but not bothering to try and win an argument he knew he couldn't.

Until there was a surprising voice that defended him, "Hey idiots, as much I don't want to admit it, Deku over there did a lot more to help me than any you." Bakugo said while looking at the ground in frustration.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya said under his breath in surprise, "Don't get cocky Deku, I would have been fine on my own! I just don't like annoying idiots who spout nonsense like you." he said raising his voice to show his anger to have to admit that.

Bakugo then got up and decided to leave, Midoriya also took the opportunity to leave the heroes, as they were contemplating Bakugo's words on how a kid was able to do more against the sludge villain than them.

 **…**

'I wanted to apologize to All Might, but I guess I'll just have to leave a message on his website when I get home.' Midoriya thought as he walked home.

He continued to walk home until, "I AM HERE!" All Might yelled sliding in, "HUH?" Midoriya said "All Might, w-what are you doing here? I thought you were surrounded by reporters." Midoriya said surprised.

All Might merely laughed and said, "Getting away from them is easy. Why? Because I am All Mig-" he was cut off by spouting blood and going back to his regular form.

All Might swiped the blood off his mouth and spoke, "Young man, I come with a thanks, a correction, and a proposal."

"If you hadn't been there... If you hadn't told me about your life, I would have been someone who was all talk, so thank you." he said sincerely

"No, it was my fault to begin with. I got in the way of your work and caused all that to happen." Midoriya said looking away from All Might.

"That may be true, but you were the only one who acted and it was because of you, a quirkless kid who put his life on the line that I was able to act." Midoriya looked towards All Might in awe.

"Top heroes all have one thing in common… Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think"

 _For some reason, I remembered my mother's words. I'm sorry Izuku. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" Midoriya couldn't control his emotions as he clutched his chest and then started to bow.

"Yes!" Midoriya said through the skin of teeth as he felt himself start to cry.

 _Mom, in that moment, I know I needed your support right then and there, the words I needed to here was…_

Wind blew through the air as All Might said the one thing Izuku Midoriya wanted to hear all his life.

"You can be a hero"

On that day, Izuku Midoriya cried for the first time in 10 years.

 _Dreams really can become reality._

 _My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is the story of how I became a great hero_

 **End**

 **So that's the end of chapter 2, as you can see I changed Midoriya's backstory quite a bit. I know the whole daddy issues thing is with Todoroki, but I of course will address that. Also I tried to make Bakugo close to the original, so I hope he didn't seem OOC. By the way, a 6,000+ word chapter was not my intention, the average amount of words per chapter will be 4,000 at least.**


	3. A Unique Meeting

**Chapter 3: A Unique Meeting**

 _The number one hero, All Might! Age, unknown! Quirk, unknown! Ever since he appeared, his overwhelming strength and charisma established him as the symbol of peace. Year after year, crime rates have decreased thanks to his very existence. And that man said "You can be a hero." it's all I wanted to hear my whole life, and the man I admire most said that to me. I couldn't wish for anything more, anything more…_

 **...**

"I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power" Midoriya's face slowly looked up and had the face of someone that was looking at a maniac.

All Might then laughed, "What's that face? Listen young man! You have to decide if you will accept my power or not!" he said with blood spouting out of his mouth.

Midoriya started to wipe away his tears as he thought, 'His power? What's All Might saying?' All Might wiped off the blood on his lip.

"I'm talking about my power young man. Most people think it's "super strength" or a "power boost" when asked about it I usually detour away with a joke. Because All Might had to be a natural born hero, but I'll be honest, I'm the farthest away from that. My power was passed onto to me like a sacred torch!" All Might said.

"It was… passed down to you?" Midoriya questioned, "Yes, and now it's your turn." Midoriya then started to question everything by muttering how this was possible.

"You always start out with denial huh, NONSENSE!" All Might said making Midoriya stop his muttering, "I may have many secrets, but I never lie! My quirk is the power to transfer power, it is called One For All!"

"One For All" Midoriya said slowly, "One person cultivates the power, then they pass it on so they can cultivate it. It's the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart." he said as a light shined in his hand.

"Why… Why would you give me such a power?" Midoriya said as he questioned All Might again, "I've been searching for a successor for a while, and I thought you could inherit it. You may quirkless, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there."

Midoriya just stayed there contemplating on his knees. "Well it's your choice if you want to or not. What do you say?" All Might said while rubbing the back of his head.

'He's told me so much! How could I not accept his offer, I mean this the chance I've always wanted. I can prove everyone wrong.' Midoriya then stood up and looked All Might straight in the eyes, "I accept!" he said determined.

"A straight answer, I'm not surprised. Now before we continue I need to ask something." All Might said smiling then he looked curiously at Midoriya.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked, "HOW DID DO YOU DO ALL THOSE THINGS BACK THERE?!" he yelled.

Midoriya jumped back in fear, "O-oh, I've been training my body since I was 4, and I've been taking martial arts classes for about 6 years, so….yeah." All Might just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Why… would you start training your body when you were 4? And why would you take martial arts classes when you were 8?!" he said still flabbergasted.

Midoriya hesitated to tell him and looked down. All Might noticed his sudden nervousness and spoke, "Never mind, I can see that's it's a sensitive topic. You don't have to tell me, I just wanted to know." Midoriya nodded slowly then looked back up.

"So, um, exactly how do I receive One For All?" Midoriya questioned. All Might was surprised how quick he was to receive it, "Well, first things first, I need to know if you're a suitable vessel for One For All. It's the combination of many people's strengths into one person, you're arms will shoot off if you're not ready." Midoriya gulped.

After examining Midoriya's clear body strength and abilities, All Might decided he was more than a perfect vessel for One For All

He plucked a hair from his head, 'Why did he do that?' Midoriya thought as All Might Moved his towards Midoriya, "Eat this." Midoriya mouth dropped to the floor after hearing that.

"W-WHAT WHY?!" Midoriya screamed in shock, "You need to take in some of my DNA to receive my power, that's how it works."All MIght said embarrassingly .

Midoriya hesitated but grabbed the hair and was about to eat it till he spoke up, "Do have any water to help me swallow it?" he said desperately, All Might deadpanned, "Sorry, I left some water in my other pants." Midoriya grumbled but gulped it down all the same.

"Pleh, disgusting… I don't feel any different." he said, All Might laughed, "Of course, that's how the stomach works after all, you'll probably feel something in 2-3 hours or so." Midoriya frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Now I'm going to tell you this now, don't try to use it, your control will either be at zero or 100% and even your trained body won't be able to take the physical repercussions." he said warning the young boy.

Midoriya closed up a fist and looked at his hand with a determined face and said, "Got it." he looked happily, "THANK YOU ALL MIGHT FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME" he yelled, All Might immediately panicked.

"Don't say that!" then a walking couple could be heard, "All Might!" "Is he really here?" All Might then spoke quickly, "Repeat after me, I had the wrong person." Midoriya then followed suit, "Oh, I HAD THE WRONG PERSON!" the couple thankfully fell for it and kept going on there merry way.

"Anyway, it's no problem kid, just don't disappoint me." he said smiling, "Also I want to talk to you in 2 days at the Takoba Municipal Beach Park, okay?" Midoriya smiled and immediately responded, "Yes!" All Might smiled right back.

…

Midoriya arrived home at about 8:00 and was met with very worried mother, "IZUKKUUU!" Inko came running in with waterfalls of tears spouting out of her eyes. She hugged Midoriya immediately after he closed the door to the house, "Mom, it's okay I'm fine." Midoriya laughed as he patted his mother's back as they hugged.

"B-but I saw the n-news and i-it said you were involved with v-villains." she said as she continued to sob into her son's shoulder. Midoriya lightly laughed, "If you heard about that than, you should have heard about All Might coming in and saving the day, and trust I'm fine." as he removed himself from the hug and held onto his mother's shoulders and said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked desperately, he nodded and so did she, "Alright, well dinner's in the fridge, go ahead and warm it up she as she went back to watch tv. "Thanks." he said and proceeded to eat his dinner and go to bed.

'I wonder what All Might wants to talk about?' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

…

2 days later…

Midoriya was trying to find his way through all the garbage that was left at the beach, 'Man, people really are so petty to just dump their garbage right here.' he then found All Might sitting down on top of a fridge i his true form.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might said excitingly as he turned into his muscle form and immediately crushed the fridge he was sitting on.

"Oh, oops." Midoriya sweatdropped as he number one hero casually kicked the broken fridge across the beach.

"Anyway… I'm glad to see to you. Now are you ready for what I have planned."All Might said putting up a thumbs up. Midoriya gulped and said proudly, "Yes! I'm ready for whatever you need me to do!" he said smiling.

All Might smiled wildly, and said, "Great! Now look at th-" but he was cut off by the sound of a girl coming to them.

"Hey! Who threw this object over there? It could have killed someone!" she said as she could be heard trying to get around the garbage, Midoriya looked back and forth between where she would probably appear and All Might.

"All Might, quick hide!" he said pushing the big man into another nearby fridge, "W-wait young Midoriya I can't fit in here and also why do I need to hide?" he said as Midoriya already opening the door and was forcefully trying to push him inside.

"Well it's your fault she coming here, it'll look suspicious if I'm with the number one hero, and you can fit if you turn back into your true form." he said the last part quietly, All Might immediately did so and went back to his true form only to reveal he crying sillily.

"I d-didn't know I was such an e-embarrassment to you young Midoriya" Midoriya just rolled his eyes, "Just get IN!" he said as he kicked the symbol of peace into the fridge and immediately shut it.

The girl finally arrived after Midoriya closed the door, she had short brown hair and eyes with 2 bangs on the side of her face, also pink dots on both cheeks that did not help Midoriya keep his cool. She was wearing a black tank top and gray pants, also gloves strangely enough to Midoriya, as she marched to Midoriya with a pout on her face, which again didn't help Midoriya keep his cool.

"Hey! I thought I heard you speaking to someone, is there someone else here?" she said getting too close to Midoriya for him to remain calm, "Uh, well, um, it's, uh, NO!" he said so nervously that he just yelled.

The girl was taken back for a second then recollected herself, "Oh, well okay." she said smiling. All Might however was just thinking to himself as that was the only thing he could do, 'SHE ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT?!' he screamed inside his head.

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU THROW THAT...THING?!" she said surprising Midoriya on how she can go from carefree to seriously yelling in your face. "Well… technically it was kicked not thrown." he said hoping she would calm down.

She didn't, "SAME IDEA! SO ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she said cornering Midoriya with both arms on the fridge he was leaning against. Resulting in Midoriya's face to be too red for his brain to support him.

Smoke began to arise from his head, "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" he said bowing but ended up hitting her in the head. "Owww" she said to cutely for Midoriya to stop being nervous even if he was in pain.

All Might meanwhile was just silently deadpanning, 'Young Midoriya, against a serious villain that could easily kill you, you have no fear and look him in the eyes with a smile. But against a _slightly_ forward girl, you're the most nervous wreck in existence.' he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said bowing again but now a step away from the girl that was still holding her head in pain. She slowly brought her head up. To Midoriya this scared him more than anything that has happened in the last week.

"It's okay, I guess I was being a little too assertive." she said apologetic, she said waving her hand in apology. Midoriya took a deep breath and recollected himself before he spoke again, "You're fine, I should have been more careful." he said smiling nervously with his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes he saw the girl was once again right in front of him, examining him. 'Does this girl not know anything like personal space.' he thought as he started to sweat again.

The girls face suddenly then had a sudden realization, "You're Deku, right?!" Midoriya's eyes widened, "W-wait, WHAT?!" Midoriya screamed.

The girl backed away and gave Midoriya room to breathe, "Oh, aren't you the guy that was involved in that sludge villain incident?" she asked innocently. Midoriya hesitated but if this girl for some reason called him Deku, then she must know everything by now.

"I mean yes, but how did you find out about that?" he asked, the girl reached in her pants to bring out her phone. "Here, someone recorded the whole incident and it shows you going in there saving a boy." she played the video and it was how she said.

Someone was indeed recording the video and it showed everything, from him running in the beginning to him being saved initially, to him jumping from the roof and saving Bakugo. "Okay, I guess that makes sense, but why did you call me Deku?" the girl was surprised for a second but responded.

"Oh the kid you saved, Bakugo right? Called you Deku when they interviewed him for the news. Is your name not Deku?" he asked worried if she had offended him.

'I can already imagine the interview now, thanks Kacchan, now everyone that sees that video will think my name is Deku.' he thought with an annoyed face.

"No it's not, it's a nickname he calls me to make fun of me." he said annoyed. The girl looked apologetic again and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry!" she then brought her head up to speak again. "But I like Deku, it gives the idea to do your best"

"DEKU'S FINE!" he screamed right after she finished her sentence.

All Might sighed for probably the 5th time in the last 10 minutes, 'Young Midoriya, try to have some backbone, it was just an insult 10 seconds ago.' All Might still couldn't believe he was stuck in a fridge listening to a nervous wreck of a boy and a girl that can't even notice.

The girl giggled in laughter while Midoriya was beat red in the face smiling like an idiot. "My name Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!" she said extending her hand for a handshake.

He accepted and shakily shook her hand, "So Deku, why are you here?" she asked, Midoriya shook his head to calm down, "Oh, I'm just… training." she smiled and said, "Me too, except my training might be different compared to yours." she said while rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"Really, why?" Midoriya asked curiously, Uraraka turned around, "Well my quirk…" Midoriya wasn't able to hear that as All Might opened the door to peek out and grabbed Midoriya's arm in desperation. Midoriya was annoyed that he was being forced to ignore someone he just met.

"Listen, young Midoriya, tell her to leave." All Might said still desperate. "I can't just go up to her and say, "Can you leave please" also you're making me miss my opportunity to learn about her quirk." Uraraka started to finish.

"So, yeah I hope that makes things a little more clear." she as she turned around to see Midoriya leaning against the fridge with one arm, with a nervous face.

"Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Anyway I'm sure you were busy before I interrupted earlier, you can go back to your training." Uraraka frowned, "You want to get rid of me already?" she said pouting.

Midoriya immediately panicked, "N-no of c-course no-" he was interrupted by a sudden force from the fridge, Midoriya looked back in frustration. "I mean, it's just I'm sure your training would be better done alone, right?" he said gulping after finishing that sentence.

"No it's fine, I'm just teasing. I don't want to be a burden. See you Deku!" she said running back to where she was 10 minutes earlier.

"No, t-that's not what I… meant." he tried to say, but she was already gone. All Might got out and stood casually next to Midoriya.

"Smooth" he said sarcastically, Midoriya slowly moved his head towards the number one hero, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled frustrated. All Might didn't bother denying it, "Anyway, like I was saying before we got interrupted. Here's my plan." he then handed Midoriya a packet with at least 100 pages.

"I call it the Train to Fame, American Dream Plan!" All Might said proudly, 'Why American?' Midoriya thought but he kept it to himself. "There's even a sleep schedule." he said surprised on how detailed this was.

"Yes! The plan is for you make that developed body, even more developed. To be honest, this schedule is pretty hard to follow, are sure you can stick to it." he said as he slid right next to Midoriya to whisper it for some reason. "Yeah, I have to work a lot harder than anyone else, if I'm going to be your successor or even go to UA" he said looking confident at the packet.

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to go to UA, right?" he asked, "Yes, after all it's where you went. Anyway, why are we at the beach?" Midoriya questioned.

"Well since your body was already a perfect vessel for One For All, all we need to do is help you gain more control and to train your body, so you can handle more than 5%." it took a couple of seconds for Midoriya to realize what All Might meant, but when he did.

"WAIT, I CAN ONLY USE 5% OF ONE FO-"All Might quickly covered Midoriya's mouth before he finished yelling One For All. "Are you crazy?! You do know that girl could still hear you!" he said looking frantically from Midoriya to where the girl left.

"Sawwi" Midoriya said trying to say sorry while his mouth was still covered, All MIght removed his hand and proceeded to the fridge.

"Your job young Midoriya, is to clean up this whole beach!" he said extending his arms out and transforming into his muscle form. "This... whole… beach!" Midoriya said flabbergasted while looking at the junk and garbage that surrounded him.

All Might gently knocked on the fridge, resulting in a big dent. "Yes! Heroes theses days only care about stopping villains and saving people to get fame and glory." while saying that, All Might started crushing the fridge with one hand like it was nothing.

When he finally crushed the fridge to the ground, it created a big eruption resulting in other nearby objects getting blown away and destroyed," Understand." he asked his successor.

Midoriya was so in awe that he didn't answer for a couple seconds, "Oh, Yes! I understand." All Might nodded in happiness.

"Now before we start, have you tried using One For All yet?" All Might asked, Midoriya shook his head, "No, like you said I shouldn't try to use it until you teach me." he said looking at his fist.

"Good, now I want you to try and use One For All on me." Midoriya eyes widened, "What?!" he said surprised, "Won't I hurt you I mean, with how you described it, my strength should be stronger than yours. Won't I injure you?" he asked worried.

"No, I'll be fine, I might be out of my prime, but I'm still the number one hero." he said then started flexing for extra effect. Midoriya gulped but agreed all the same, "Wait, I still don't know how to do it." Midoriya said.

"Oh, okay listen carefully young Midoriya. Clutch your buttocks, and scream this inside your heart SMASH!" he finished yelling and swinging a fist causing a small gust of wind to hit Midoriya. Midoriya sweatdropped and deadpanned at the same time, 'What the living hell did All Might just say?' he thought to himself.

"What? That's how it worked for me at least." he said defensively while folding his arms and looking away.

"Whatever, let's do this." Midoriya then took a fighting stance and prepared a fist. He took a deep breath and ran towards All Might, 'SMASH!' he yelled inside his heart and hit All Might in the chest, causing All Might to stumble back a couple of steps.

Midoriya's eyes were closed and then opened to see that he was unhurt, "Wow, I controlled it." he said excitingly. "Not exactly young Midoriya. I believe you held back on instinct as you still thought if you hit me with while you were going all out, it would have killed me." he said with a finger pointing up to signify how smart he was being.

Midoriya looked at his closed fist again, "Now the way to control One For All is, SENSATION!" Midoriya shushed him, "Sorry, but anyway, now that you have experienced using One For All, you can imagine it. How did it feel?" All Might asked.

Midoriya pondered it for a couple of seconds, "It was like a "bzzt" or a "whoosh" or... putting an egg in a microwave!" All Might laughed while spouting some blood, "Boring, but unique. Now just imagine setting the cooking time or how much or the power usage, anything so the egg doesn't explode. You have 10 months to accomplish that, it won't happen overnight, but I know you can do it." All Might said confidently.

Midoriya nodded, "Now are you ready for your training young Midoriya?!" All Might encouragingly. "YES!" All Might smiled. "ALL RIGHT LET'S GO!" he yelled as well.

"Huh, Deku, are you sure you're alone?" they heard Uraraka in the distance back from where she was.

"But first young Midoriya we must run, GO!" he said quickly and then sprinted away across the beach away from Uraraka's voice, Midoriya quickly followed suit.

 _And so my 10 months of hell began_

…

Midoriya sluggishly arrived back home and greeted his mother, "I'm hommme!" he said tired and was about to close the door until he was surprised by a skinny blonde stopping him.

"I AM HERE, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Midoriya was so surprised that he dropped to the floor. He looked from All Might to the kitchen where his mother most likely was, "W-why are you here All Might?" he said quietly so his other couldn't hear.

"Izuku, is that you? Oh, is this?" Inko said from the kitchen until she came to the door to see All Might at the door. "I'm a friend of young Midoriya and I thought I might stop by."he said gently extending his arm to Midoriya so he could get up.

He accepted, "Y-yeah this is my friend…" he said hoping All Might might give a name, "Toshinori, Toshinori Yagi." he said extending his arm for a handshake. She accepted, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Toshinori." she said smiling.

"Likewise." he said smiling eyes closed, "But why are you here Mr. Toshinori?" Midoriya asked sounding a little hostile. "I actually came here to talk with you, and I had hoped your mother would be able to join us." he said sounding nervous.

"Oh, of course I would love to join you, I just finished dinner so you can join us." Inko went back to the kitchen to get dinner, "Great!" All Might said marching to the dining room.

Midoriya on the other hand was aghast at how much his mother was buying this unbelievable act, "Are you coming young Midoriya?" All Might asked cheekily.

"Yes sir." he said through the grit of his teeth, he walked to the dining room and sat down to eat inner with his mother and "Mr. Toshinori" Midoriya still wanted to find out why All Might came to his house, 'If he wanted to talk to me, he could have done it while we were training. What's his plan?' he thought.

"Izuku, aren't going to eat your dinner." Inko said worried that her son was just staring at his plate. "Oh, yeah sorry." he then began eating.

"So Mr. Toshinori, what did you want to talk about?" Inko asked, All Might finished swallowing before speaking, "Well, young Midoriya and I have started training for his entry into UA." he said.

Inko eyes started to sparkle, "Really?! I'm glad!" she said excited, "Yes, and this training is very hard, with diets midnight jogging, and all that kind of stuff." Inko was nodding along as All Might spoke.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to talk about?" Midoriya said looking at him suspiciously, "Yes young Midoriya, but I want to finish this lovely dinner before we talk more." All Might said smiling to himself.

Midoriya sighed but complied all the same and ate dinner with a few conversations during it. They joined on the couch while All Might was standing contemplating how to start.

"Screw it, I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya for leading you astray." Inko was very confused on how this conversation was starting. "For my true identity is, ALL MIGHT!" he said transforming into his muscle form and flexing.

The only thing that could describe the next 20 seconds was complete silence, until Midoriya decided to speak up, "So mom, what do you thi-" he cut himself off as soon as he saw his mother had passed out.

"AHH, MOM!" he said panicked while shaking her, All Might panicked, "WHAT DO WE DO YOUNG MIDORIYA?!" he yelled in total panic. Midoriya faced All Might angry, "YOU'RE THE ADULT IN THIS SITUATION! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" Midoriya screamed while pointing at All Might.

"That's true." he said facing away, "GROW SOME BACKBONE, YOU'RE THE NUMBER ONE HERO!" Midoriya yelled flabbergasted how the number one hero got depressed because he was criticized.

"Izuku…" Midoriya heard his mother and headed over there immediately, he grabbed her hand. "Are you okay mom?" Inko regained her surroundings and looked Midoriya in the eye looking weakened.

"Yes sweetie, I just had this really strange dream where All Might showed up an-" she was however cut off.

"OH, MRS. MIDORIYA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" All Might yelled while holding her other hand and spouting tears of joy.

Inko however passed out again and more screams could be heard from Midoriya and All Might.

…

10 minutes later…

Eventually after Inko passed out 3 more times, they were able to calm her down and explain the situation, Inko was sitting on the couch while Midoriya and All Might were standing in front of her.

"So… you're telling me, you want my son to be your successor and the next All Might, by giving him your quirk which is a sacred torch that was passed down to you?" All Might and Midoriya slowly nodded as they standed .

Inko slowly stood up, eyes closed, "I'M SO GLAD!" she screamed immediately hugging Midoriya with tears of joy spouting out like a geyser. Midoriya patted her back, "M-mom c-can't breath" he said losing consciousness.

She let go, "I'm sorry, but... I'm so happy for you." she then hugged him again only more gently. Midoriya gladly accepted until he felt big arms surrounding him, "I'm so happy to have this moment with you guys." All Might said hugging the Midoriya's and tearing up.

"All Might" Midoriya said threatening, "Sorry" he said removing himself, "Now, how can I help?" Inko asked finishing the hug.

"All you need to do is give young Midoriya your support, oh and also keep making your delicious dinners. On another topic, you wouldn't mind sending me some of your foo- oooff" he was cut off by a swift elbow to the gut by Midoriya.

"Ah, never mind that last part, just follow the food schedule I assigned young Midoriya." he said hoping he was pleasing Midoriya.

Midoriya nodded being smug about it.

All Might was starting to say goodbye to the Midoriya, "Well it's about time I leave, I will see you tomorrow, right young Midoriya?" All Might said leaving the house.

"Yes!" Also um.." Midoriya hesitated, "Out with it young man, I'm sure after everything else today, my self esteem will be fine. _Hopefully."_ he said the last part under his breath.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you and hitting you, that wasn't right of me." All Might was silent for a couple of seconds until, "Oh, young Midoriya, I'm so glad to have a successor like yourself, YOU'RE SO KIND!" Midoriya sweatdropped as All Might hugged him in his muscle form.

"Anyway, thanks All Might for everything you've done for me." Midoriya said humbly, "Of course young Midoriya. Why? Because I am ALL MIGHT!" he said flexing and not turning back this time.

Midoriya laughed until he heard a some very familiar voices, "I heard All Might!" "Wait, really where?" they heard the same couple again.

"Well, it's about time I depart, goodbyeeeee!" he said very quickly and jumped away. Midoriya sighed and went back inside. "This is going to be an interesting 10 months." Midoriya said now going to bed.

 **End**

 **Alright, that's the end of chapter 3, I apologize for this chapter to be literally all dialogue and if the dialogue wasn't interesting to you, then I'm even more sorry.**

 **I would like to say that the first 2 chapters were written in advance before I posted the first one, and this one was written around the time the first one was published.**

 **As you can obviously see I changed quite a bit in terms of character interactions, I know the beginning and the middle of the chapter was pretty copy and paste from the original, I just didn't know how to make that information be revealed differently, but I obviously couldn't just say, "And All Might told Midoriya all about One For All and how it works." because that feels even more lazy.**

 **On a side note, from now on, things will be introduced way faster than in the original. I like to call this the beginning of the "10 Months of Hell Arc" because there will be a couple of more chapters between now and the entrance exam.**

 **Leave a review, See you**


	4. A Night Stroll

**Chapter 4: A Night Stroll**

Midoriya was at the beach training by himself, as All Might was busy doing hero work. It's been about a week since All Might and Midoriya met and since he had started training with the number one hero. Midoriya was still trying to imagine the egg and microwave not exploding while safely using One For All, right now he was carrying a toaster to the truck where he transports the objects to be recycled.

He was picking up a tire, but he almost had a heart attack thanks to a certain girl sneaking up on him. "Hey Deku." she said innocently behind him, but the shock was so much that he dropped the tire on his foot.

"H-hey U-Uraraka." he said trying to smoothly remove the tire from his foot, when he finally did he tried to keep his cool as he turned around to see her in the same outfit she was in earlier. "So, are you here to train again?" he asked trying to ignore the pain.

"Yep! And I was hoping you would be my training partner." she said punching the air. It took Midoriya 10 seconds before he was able to process what she said, "W-wait! Training p-partner! With me?!" he said shocked beyond all belief.

Uraraka blinked then responded, "You're the only one here, unless there actually is someone you're hiding from me." she said with a sneaky look. Midoriya refrained from speaking and just shook his head silly in response.

Uraraka shrugged, "Well anyway, come on, it'll be fun!" she said jumping up and down, Midoriya was trying so hard to look her in the eye and not… below. "S-sure." he said reluctantly.

She raised her arms in the air, "YES!" she said excited, "But, how are we going to train?" Midoriya said trying to regain composure, but stepped back to trip over the tire and almost his the ground until he came to a sudden stop.

He saw he was floating, barely not hitting the ground, with Uraraka holding onto his shirt with a concerned face. "You should be more careful Deku, if my quirk wasn't Zero Gravity then you would have hurt yourself." she said worried.

She pulled Midoriya up and deactivated her quirk, "T-thanks, and wow that quirk is amazing!" he said with his sparkling. Uraraka lowered her head to the left, "What? I thought I told you about my quirk when we met." she said confused.

Midoriya panicked, 'Crap, I forgot! All Might made me miss what she was saying!' he immediately came up with an excuse. "W-well I just wanted to say it. I mean it is amazing." Uraraka blushed in embarrassment.

That fact made Midoriya follow suit, "W-well anyway, should we start training?." he said trying to change the subject. "O-oh yeah, yeah! Let's do this Deku!" Uraraka said getting back into it. She then backed up and went and got a dvd player that was nearby, she made it float and held onto it.

"Alright, you ready Deku?!" she said excited, Midoriya meanwhile was just processing the current situation, "Wait, you still haven't explained what we're doing." Midoriya said. Uraraka's face showed as if a light bulb suddenly turned on, "Oh, well I'm going to make this float and you're going to try and hit it. That way I can get used to making a lot of different things float and you can practice hitting moving objects." she said explaining it.

Midoriya had to admit that her idea was actually pretty clever and good training for the both of them, but he then remembered that he has never used One For All on anything except the symbol of peace. He was worried about the repercussions All Might spoke of and with it only being him and Uraraka here, he didn't want to worry her.

He prepared a fighting stance as Uraraka let go of the dvd player a very lightly tapped the player up, so Midoriya could get ready and aim upward. When the player got high enough so he wouldn't get near Uraraka and so he could get a running start, he sprinted towards the player while preparing One For All. He used it on his finger as he deduced that it was the safest way to keep his body safe.

'SMASH!' he yelled in his head and touched the player destroying it instantly and sending it yards away. The blast of air pressure also forced Uraraka onto her butt and Midoriya landing on the ground.

Uraraka was amazed at how powerful he was that he could do that with only one finger, she stood up quickly and went over to Midoriya who was on the ground not facing her.

"GAAAAHHH!" Midoriya screamed in pain while holding his finger, his finger had severely broke and caused unimaginable pain to course all throughout his body. Uraraka immediately grabbed his hand, trying not to touch the broken finger, "It's broken, I-I'm s-s-sorry Deku! I didn't mean for this to happen!" she yelled in desperation.

Midoriya was trying to speak through his heavy breathing while grinding his teeth, "N-no, it's alright U-Uraraka." he barely said through all the pain.

"We have to get you to a hospital!" she then grabbed Midoriya and put his arm around her shoulder. "N-no I'm fine Uraraka, I can walk on my own" he tried to get away from her but she wouldn't budge.

"NO! I won't let you, this is my fault, I shouldn't have forced you to train with me!" she said as she carried Midoriya to the street. Midoriya remained silent figuring he was never going to convince her otherwise, but he tried his best to help her walk.

Uraraka set Midoriya down on a bench and called an ambulance, the ambulance arrived about 5 minutes after calling. Uraraka tried to soothe Midoriya as they waited for the ambulance, they put Midoriya inside the ambulance and Uraraka was about to go inside with him until she was told that only family members were allowed.

"No, it's fine, please let her come with us." he said desperately while a man was bandaging his broken finger, "Fine, get on." the paramedic said, Uraraka got on and kept Midoriya company as they drove to the hospital.

…

Midoriya and Uraraka were inside a doctor's room, while waiting for Inko to get here. A brace had already been put on Midoriya's finger to keep it still. Uraraka hadn't said a word to Midoriya since they left the beach, Midoriya saw how sad and guilty Uraraka looked, he didn't know how to make her feel better as he has never spoken to a girl or a person feeling guilty either, so he just kept thinking how to say it.

"U...Uraraka, you shouldn't feel guilty, I should have told you how dangerous my quirk can be." he said sincerely trying to cheer up. Uraraka sniffed, she didn't cry but that stop her from being emotional, "I-I guess you're right, but I should have asked you about your quirk or how you were going to attack. I just figured since you were training your strength, you had some physical quirk, I should have more thoughtful, I'm sorry." she said finally looking Midoriya in the eyes.

Midoriya was silent, but went to give her support by reaching out to her, but sadly they were interrupted by the door opening. "Young Midoriya! Are you alri- am I interrupting something?" All Might opened the door, but immediately realized he had interrupted the moment.

Midoriya lowered his head and sighed, but he heard Uraraka start to laugh and that brought a smile to his face. "I think I better go, I haven't called my parents yet and I'm sure you guys want to talk alone." she said getting up from her chair and going to the door.

She waved goodbye, "Bye Deku, I hope you get better." she said smiling and leaving. "You'll be a lucky man one day young Midoriya." All Might said walking over to sit down on the chair, "Shut it." he said blushing a deep crimson.

"So, like I said, are you alright?" All Might said worried, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a finger, but this'll be a hard month or so for training." he said looking at his hand in frustration.

"So, why did you use One For All?" he asked, Midoriya was nervous to answer, "Uraraka wanted to train with me, and that's what happened. I'm sorry." he said ashamed. "It's alright, I wish I could train with you more, but I still need to be the symbol of peace. Midoriya nodded, "Now I want you to meet someone that could help you with that finger of yours." All Might said gesturing towards the door.

Except no one came through for about 30 seconds while Midoriya was just thinking that maybe All Might has lost it. All Might on the other hand was just sweating like a pig, "Well, this is embarrassing." All Might said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez All Might, have you ever heard of having patience! Also was the introduction even necessary?" an elderly woman said coming through the door and closing it.

All Might rubbed the back of his head, "I guess not. Anyway, young Midoriya I would like to introduce you to the backbone of UA. The youthful hero, Recovery Girl." All Might then felt a swift hit to his right leg by Recovery Girl with her cane.

"Owww! What was that for?" All Might said holding his right leg, "Because, if you did a better job at teaching the young man how to control One For All, then he wouldn't have broken his finger." she said explaining her actions.

'Wait, she knows about One For All?!" Midoriya thought to himself as he watched the two adults argue. "Now, let me see that injury sonny." Recovery Girl came over to the bed Midoriya was laying down on. Midoriya showed her his broken finger, only for All Might to transform into his muscle form and lightly crush the brace holding it, "Why'd you do that All Might?" he said asking why he would break the brace holding his broken finger.

Then the most creepy thing in Izuku Midoriya's life happened at that moment, Recovery Girl's lips extended and touched Midoriya's fingers. The finger then immediately healed, but Midoriya then felt extremely tired.

"Why am I so tired, and what happened to my finger?!" Midoriya asked tiredly, "My quirk is recovery, it allows me to boost your healing factors and healing requires stamina." she explained to Midoriya who then started to lean more against the bed thanks to his energy drain.

"Now don't fall asleep young Midoriya, I'm sure your mother is worried about you. Let's go." All Might said now back in his true form. Midoriya nodded and got off the bed, "Thank you very much for healing me!" he said bowing in front of Recovery Girl.

She waved to dismiss it, "It's fine, it was no problem. Just try to take care of yourself, okay?" she said gently. Midoriya smiled and nodded, "Yes!" Midoriya, All Might, and Recovery Girl then went downstairs to see his mother sitting on one of the nearby chairs waiting for them. When she saw them, she immediately headed towards the three and hugged Midoriya tightly, "Are you okay Izuku? Is your hand still hurt? How is it?" she said worried, Midoriya hugged back and patted her back.

He lightly laughed, "I'm fine mom, Recovery Girl completely healed my finger." he said showing his mother his bandaged finger.

She looked at it and nodded in understanding, she then faced All Might and Recovery Girl and bowed like Midoriya in gratitude, "Thank you for your help." she said. Both All Might and Recovery Girl nodded in acknowledgement.

They said goodbye to All Might and Recovery Girl and went home together only to arrive at about 4:00 pm. Midoriya decided to get some rest and went to his room to sleep, until he heard his phone go off, "I only have family have family on my contacts, who would text me?" he said to himself as he picked up his phone and looked at the message, only to almost piss himself.

"hey deku i just wanted to know how you were doing also my parents send their regards for you to get better by the way :)"

Midoriya read the message from who he could only assume was Uraraka, but the question was how did she get his number. He decided to write back since that would be rude not to, but also he really wanted to find out.

"Hey, I'm fine thanks, but no offense, how do you have my number?"

Midoriya thought out every possibility with every word he typed but sended it regardless. It was probably the tensest minute of his life as he waited a reply from Uraraka, until a sudden realization came to Midoriya. "I'm texting to a girl on the phone… Awesome!" he said with his eyes being sucked in.

"Oh i thought your mom would have told you i met her at the exit to the hospital when i was leaving and she gave me your phone number so we could be in touch"

Midoriya wanted to thank his mom for giving him this opportunity, because he would have passed out before getting out the request to exchange numbers. He also wanted to have a talk with her for giving away his number to a stranger like it was no big deal.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot anyway I'm going to take a nap, see you."

"have a good nap deku also you really put effort into your texts don't you well whatever see you tomorrow :D"

She replied back immediately, Midoriya didn't know if he was being insulted or complemented, either way he was too tired to really care, so he just went to asleep.

…

Midoriya woke up about 2 hours later at 6:15 pm, he got out of bed and went to see his mother eating dinner, "So how was your nap Izuku?" she asked sweetly while smiling. Midoriya smiled, "It was great, I feel a lot better! Anyway what's for dinner?" he said sitting down in his chair." Inko smiled and handed out his dinner which mostly consisted of rice.

Midoriya just stared at his dinner and pointed to it, "Why… do I have rice and you have takoyaki?" he said sadly. Inko got up and got the "Train to Fame, American Dream Plan" and handed it to Midoriya, "I'm just following All Might's instructions, "Make sure to have healthy dinners every night with rice as one of the main ingredients" okay?" she said pointing at the words while she read.

Midoriya sighed but had a determined face and dug into a his food, he finished at a brisk pace and got up to put on his shoes. Inko looked curious at her son at what he was doing, "Where are you going?" Midoriya faced his mother at the door with a smile.

"Well in the packet, it says I should do all I can to exercise my body, one of them being taking a jog at night, since it's a lot cooler than in the day." he said opening the door.

Inko hurried to Midoriya, "Are you sure you'll be alright" she asked worried, Midoriya smiled, "I'll be fine mom, I've been training in martial arts since I was 8 and now I have a quirk, and a powerful one at that." he said leaving.

Midoriya was just jogging through the area at around 6:40 pm, he was still thinking about controlling One For All, until he was hit by something running so fast that it made him tumble onto the ground.

The thing that came running back towards him, except now they started to look like a person, as the person got closer, Midoriya could get a better look on them. Midoriya deduced it was a boy, he was also very muscular with black hair, square glasses, and red eyes, he was also wearing a blue costume with black and white lines.

He came up to Midoriya and bowed immediately and spoke in a very loud and commanding voice, "I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I HAVE BROUGHT TO YOU!" he yelled at the top his lungs as bowed while Midoriya was still laying on his stomach. He then stuck out his hand for Midoriya to grab onto.

He accepted and the loud man pulled him up onto his, only when Midoriya got on his feet did Midoriya notice how tall the guy was. "It's fine, I'm sure you didn't mean to do that." Midoriya said smiling trying to brush off maybe the 4th apology he heard today.

"My name is Tenya Iida, I'm from Somei Private Academy, nice to meet you." while he was saying this he making numerous gestures with his hands. Midoriya lightly laughed under his breath, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm from Aldera Junior High." he said shaking Iida's hand. "Wait, if you're from Somei, then shouldn't you be in Tokyo?" Midoriya asked while starting to jog again with Iida following.

"Yes, but if I'm going to make it into UA, then I'll have to put the extra work in and train all I can. Of course studying is also important, and I don't want to make it sound like I'm being cocky, but I'm confident in my studying." Iida said jogging along with Midoriya.

Midoriya nodded, "You're trying to get into UA? Me too." Midoriya smiled as he tried to keep pace with Iida. Iida then noticed something peculiar, "Why's your finger bandaged Midoriya? Are alright?" he asked worried about someone new he just met.

Midoriya looked at his hand and understood his worry, but he also felt comfort of how a person he just met about a minute ago could be this friendly with him like it was the most normal thing in the world. All Midoriya's life he hadn't had a real friend beside his family and Bakugo, but ever since he met All Might, he realized how much his life has changed.

Midoriya shook his head to bring himself to reality, "It's fine, I just had a little injury training, it's not broken or anything like that. _At least not anymore._ " he said the last part under breath, he then closed his fist to show he was fine.

One part of what Midoriya said surprised Iida, "Your training Midoriya?" Iida asked, Midoriya nodded, "Of course, like you said, if I don't put in the extra work then I won't be able to get into UA. Now race you to the beach!" Midoriya could see the beach was about 150 meters away from to two of them, so he took a head start and began sprinting towards the beach.

Iida smiled and accepted the race, "I do not condone this head start Midoriya, but I will not tarnish the Iida name!" he said focused. Then suddenly, engines then extended out of the calves of Iida, "ENGINE BOOST!" he yelled and immediately sped in front of Midoriya almost knocking him down again.

Iida then got there in about 9 seconds, with Midoriya taking about 21 seconds with him being breathing hard when he finally got there. "I didn't know… _huff_ we were… _huff_ using our quirks." he said breathing hard. Iida's eyes widened and his hands did certain movements, "We were not allowed to use our quirks?! I apologize for cheating in this competition!" he said pretty loud and bowing at the same time.

Midoriya brought his head up and lightly laughed, "I'm just kidding Iida, it's only a race, plus I think you would have beat me anyway quirk or no quirks." he said trying to calm Iida down.

"If you say so, anyway why did you want to race to this beach?" Iida said looking at the junk covered beach with his hands on his hips. Midoriya went to the beach, "This is where I train for the day, I also try to clean this place up." he said now standing on the beach and looking at the sunset.

Iida was in awe of how determined Midoriya was to better himself and this beach, "So, do you wanna spar for a while?" Iida walked down to the beach and standed next to Midoriya. Midoriya nodded, and walked a couple of steps away from Iida, "Wait, before we start, we should know each other's quirk's. Mine's is basically super strength, but if I use it against anything but a person, it breaks my bones." Iida was shocked to see such a strong quirk, but with horrible consequences.

"Interesting, my quirk is engine" he turned around so Midoriya could see his calves and engines on them, "Basically, it makes me very fast." he then turned around and set himself in a stance like he was about to run in a competition.

"Are you ready?" Iida asked, Midoriya nodded, "1, 2, 3, GO!" Midoriya sprinted at Iida, only for Iida to sprint even faster than him using his engines and prepared a quick kick to Midoriya's stomach, but Midoriya dodged to the left. Midoriya readied a punch using One For All while Iida was sliding and stopping himself from hitting the nearby junk.

'With how fast Iida is, he'll probably dodge this punch and try to kick again. All I have to do is let him get close and then throw the deciding punch.' Midoriya devised inside his head as Iida again sprinted towards him. Iida was about to kick, but jumped high into the air and landed behind Midoriya, Midoriya tried to turn around and swipe at Iida, but he ducked and hit a swift kick to the gut of Midoriya.

Midoriya was hit back a couple meters, but got up and ran towards Iida who was just standing there. Midoriya readied One For All in both arms and swung them at Iida who backed up, but was unprepared for the wind pressure to hit him and force him to the pile of junk.

Midoriya clutched his hands in pain, 'It isn't broken, but it still hurts." he was bowing in pain and eyes closed, but looked up quickly to see Iida almost kick him.

He quickly ducked and used One For All in his right arm, 'SMASH!' Midoriya punched Iida in the chest.

Except before he was punched, Iida landed on the foot he was going to kick and went to kick with his other leg, only for it to connect at the same time Midoriya punched his chest.

Both Midoriya and Iida were blasted towards the piles of junk on the opposite sides of each other. They both slowly got up from the hits they took and looked each other in the eye, only for Midoriya to get on his knee and hold his right arm in pain. Iida immediately headed over there, "Are you okay, Midoriya?! I apologize for being too rough." he said checking on his new acquaintance.

Midoriya shook his head and looked up quickly, "Don't apologize, I've already had too many apologies today, and besides that was really fun! You're really strong Iida." Iida decided he wasn't going to win, so he helped Midoriya up.

Midoriya looked at his arms, they weren't broken but they definitely felt sore, but not too bad to where he couldn't move them at all. He faced towards Iida and stuck out his hand, "It was a good match, you clearly won! Let's train together another time." Iida smiled accepted his handshake.

"Of course, and on the topic of training, it would be really fun and helpful for the both of us if we trained together on a regular basis, would do you say?" Iida asked.

Midoriya was shocked, just today he'd been asked to be training partners with two different people, "Sure, that'd be great!" he said excited.

Midoriya and Iida exchanged phone numbers and left to go home alone, saying goodbye to each other at about 7:30 pm.

…

All Might was sitting at his office, contemplating on what to do about Midoriya's control over One For All. He knew that rushing him is not the right answer, but he also knew that they both want him to control it quickly.

" _Because, if you did a better job at teaching the young man how to control One For All, then he wouldn't have broken his finger."_

He thought hard about Recovery Girl's words, "If I was a better teacher, then young Midoriya wouldn't have gotten injured. I also need to be there more for him, I have taken responsibility for young Midoriya's safety and I'm letting this happen." he was ashamed of himself for not being there for his only successor.

A sudden realization came to All Might, "Wait, maybe he can help, but meeting him again will probably be too much for my heart to handle." he sighed.

"Screw it, it's for young Midoriya and he's trying his hardest to get better and I should too!" he said determined to contact the person he dreaded meeting. He went and got a piece of paper and an envelope.

He wrote the letter and signed it "Sincerely yours, Yagi Toshinori" he put it into the envelope and transformed into his muscle form and opened a window only for him to jump with the envelope in hand.

He arrived at a old, beat up building, 'You'd think he would get a better living place in his old age. Maybe you can help guide him, my old teacher.' All Might thought as he slid the envelope under the door and jumped away before someone saw him.

 **End**

 **That's Chapter 4, this chapter besides the first one, because I've never written something before, was the hardest to write, because besides some information, all of it was original stuff I thought of.**

 **I hope the whole Iida interaction and whole scene in general didn't feel too forced or out of nowhere, we still have a long way to go before the Entrance Exam. My guess 3 more chapters, and I'm sure all of you know where the next chapter is going.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review of what you thought, See you.**


	5. Bizarre! Gran Torino Appears

**Chapter 5: Bizarre! Gran Torino Appears**

An old building that shouldn't really have a living person… living there, could be seen with an small tiny, old man getting up.

He was wearing a costume that consisted of a full body, monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, he was also wearing very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds shapes.

The man yawned after waking up, he grabbed his cane and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. That is until he noticed a letter at his door, just sitting there, "I'm sure I picked up the mail from yesterday." the man said picking up the letter and bringing it to the kitchen.

He said it down and got out his taiyaki and put into the microwave, he then went over to the letter and opened it. It only took him a couple of seconds to read it, before he realized it was All Might, after he finished reading, he set down the letter and thought hard about what he wanted.

He heard the microwave and he opened the microwave at a fast pace and sat down immediately with his taiyaki. "So Toshinori finally found a successor." he said to himself as he ate his breakfast.

…

Two weeks passed and now it was June, Midoriya had continued his training with All Might, he still trained using One For All against him, only to no avail as he could never get control over it.

Uraraka explained to Midoriya that she was only able to come to the beach on the weekends, and so on the weekends, because of how far she lived and she apparently couldn't afford by bullet train, they trained and learned more about each other at the days went by.

Iida told Midoriya that he was available pretty much everyday, because he could easily run their anytime, except when he was busy, which was about 3-4 days of the week.

Of course he kept in touch with his teacher and two his new friends, right now Midoriya was training with All Might while he was in his true form. Midoriya was carrying a tire to the truck to drop off, when he got back he saw All Might was on his phone with a face that looked like he pissed himself.

Midoriya had quizzical face and lightly laughed, "What's wrong All Might? You get a date or something?" Midoriya joked around with his teacher. However All Might was in his own little world as he began to shake tremendously, so much that his phone fell out of his hand and into the sand.

"Hey, are you actually alright?"he asked beginning to get worried for the number one hero, All Might started muttering to himself. " _I never thought he would actually reply, I mean I knew he would be interested, but this soon is so surprising. Does he really think my teaching is that adequate to where he think he has to take over."_ He then began to hit his legs to calm himself down.

" _Stop it legs! Calm down! I-I-I g-g-guess-s-s-s I should t-t-t-tell young Midori-i-i-i-i-ya"_ he stuttered so much that it took Midoriya a couple of seconds to process exactly what he said. 'What has All Might so afraid?!' Midoriya thought to himself amazed at the fact that something could be this scary to the number on herp.

Midoriya picked up the phone and looked at the screen, while All Might was just huddled in the feeble position still muttering to himself.

On All Might's phone, it seemed that he received a voicemail from someone, Midoriya listened to it. "I want to see this successor of yours Toshinori, bring him to me today." the man definitely sounded old.

He looked at who the contact was and it read "Gran Torino" Midoriya was puzzled to who this was. He turned towards All Might to see he was on his knees and praying while still muttering something only he could understand.

Midoriya deadpanned and slowly stood behind the bowing number one hero and lightly tapped his shoulder only for All Might have probably the most high pitched scream Midoriya's ever heard.

"I'M SORRY SIR! I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" All Might screamed for his life until he felt a swift slap to the face by his successor.

All Might held his cheek while Midoriya just looked at his inspiration with disappointment, "I'm sorry, I, uh, had a little nervous breakdown." he then stood up while Midoriya thought, 'I wouldn't call that a little nervous breakdown.' All Might just kept pacing back and forth.

"Anyway, All Might, who is this Gran Torino and why were you literally about to piss yourself." All Might stopped suddenly and looked down. He brought his head up and looked at Midoriya.

"He's a retired hero now, but he was a teacher at UA for one year, and he was my homeroom teacher. He was also a sworn friend of my predecessor, so he knows about One For All" All Might said. Midoriya was shocked that All Might, the symbol of peace and number one hero, was afraid of his old teacher, and clearly this "Gran Torino" was not exactly as young as he used to be.

"So… are we going to meet him?" Midoriya said hesitantly because of how afraid All Might was of his former homeroom teacher. All Might then kneeled in front of Midoriya and grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eyes looking desperate.

"D-do we have to?" All Might asked almost about to cry, Midoriya sweat dropped, "YOUR MY TEACHER! YOU SHOULD KNOW!" he yelled.

All Might stood up and looked at the ocean, "Yes, we should go! It's for the best of your training and being able to control One For All." he turned into his muscle form and grabbed Midoriya. "We'll get there f-faster if I take you there." he then ran and jumped up flying towards Gran Torino's living quarters.

It all happened so fast that Midoriya didn't have anytime to respond or give a word in before he was going over 50 mph through the sky.

…

When All Might said he was his former homeroom teacher, a sworn friend of his predecessor, and someone that could make him almost cry. Midoriya thought he wouldn't be living inside a beat-up, old building, with a crooked welcome sign that looked like hadn't been fixed in decades. Midoriya faced towards All Might who was back in his true form, "Are you sure this is the right address?" he asked.

All Might nodded, "I wish I was wrong, but no, this is where he lives, s-s-s-so let's-s-s-s-s go inside." he trembled at each step he took towards the door. Midoriya sighed and went ahead of All Might.

It took about a minute before All Might climbed up the stairs, Midoriya had time to check on phone and text both Uraraka and Iida, after they asked if he was free later.

Midoriya put his phone back and knocked on the door, and while Midoriya was staring at the door for a response, he instinctively grabbed behind him to grab onto All Might was trying to run away.

Midoriya decided to just open the door after a minute of waiting, and threw All Might into the building. Midoriya walked in and closed the door behind him, "Hello, Gran Torino! It's us Midoriya and All Might." All Might got up and decided that he should treat himself with some respect and face his fear.

He got up and looked forward and the sight he saw legitimately scared him so much that his high pitch broke some of the already broken windows from the buildings. "AHHH, HE'S DEAD!" All Might screamed as he looked at at a small, old man laying face down on the ground with blood surrounding him.

"I'm alive." the old man brought his head up to say innocently, "AHHH, HE'S ALIVE!" All Might yelled then sighed in relief. Midoriya on the other hand was just face palming while watching the whole situation play out before him.

"Man, to slip and fall while carrying ketchup covered sausage links… how clumsy of me! And who are you?!" the old man brought himself him up and looked at Midoriya and All Might to ask them.

Midoriya stepped forward, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm sure you already know who All Mig-" Midoriya said but was cut off.

"Who are you?!" Midoriya sighed, "Izuku Midoriya." All Might on the other hand was just silent and staring at the exchange between his successor and his former teacher. The old man sat down on the ground, "I want lunch." he said.

He then looked up at Midoriya again, "Toshinori!" Midoriya looked at All Might for help, while All Might was just whistling to himself. "Alright, if you aren't Gran Torino, then we can look somewhere el-" he was cut off again. "Fire off an attack! Show me your One For All!" Gran Torino said seriously for the first time.

"I'd like to know to what degree you can control it!" he said looking at Midoriya like he was serious. Midoriya decided that this was probably the best course of action, "Okay, let's do thi-" he was interrupted for the 3rd time that day.

"I'm getting impatient." Gran Torino said as he bounced around the room about 5 times before he ended behind Midoriya. Midoriya didn't have enough time to react as he was kicked in the back, "We're fighting?! I thought you just wanted an demonstration!" Midoriya said surprised at the turn of events.

Gran Torino landed on a microwave, crushing it instantly, and said, " It seems you couldn't perceive my true power." he turned towards All Might who had backed away from the two. "I can't believe you picked such a wet blanket as your successor. You really are the novices of all novices All Might" Midoriya grumbled and tried to attack, but Gran Torino dodged and bounced around the room more.

'He's too fast, I don't have time to analyze his abilities! I have to slow him down somehow! He's attacked me twice in the back now! So…' Midoriya quickly thought as Gran Torino kept bouncing around the room.

Gran Torino was about to hit Midoriya in the back again, but Midoriya quickly jumped up and charged One For All through his fist and almost hit Gran Torino, but he lept out of the way and bounced of the wall again to tackle Midoriya onto the ground and restraining him.

"You're too stiff and..." this time Gran Torino was cut off by Midoriya using One For All through his head and almost head butted him, before Gran Torino backed up quickly to avoid it. "You may have more experience, but don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid!" Midoriya said confidently.

Gran Torino smiled and sped straight towards Midoriya, Midoriya quickly used One For All and fired it off right towards Gran Torino. Gran Torino quickly bounced off the floor and then the ceiling towards Midoriya.

Midoriya knowing what was probably going to happen, turned backwards immediately and used One For All predicting Gran Torino's previous movements. Like he predicted, Gran Torino did jump on the ground just in front of Midoriya and hit the back wall to bounce to hit Midoriya in the back.

Except Midoriya was ready and used One For All with his right hand, 'SMASH!' he threw a punch at Gran Torino. Except Gran Torino expected him knowing his pal so he purposefully bounced off the wall so he could aim more towards Midoriya's left arm.

Midoriya created wind pressure in front of him, but Gran Torino was able to grab his left arm and restrain Midoriya on the ground, but this time with more awareness of the young successor of One For All.

Gran Torino got up and looked at Midoriya, "I'll give you some praise that you're not so stiff and your awareness isn't as bad as I thought, but you're control is still very bad." Midoriya looked at his hands in defeat.

"You're thinking of One For All as something special," he then started going towards the door to outside. "Then what should I do?!" Midoriya asked, Gran Torino half opened the door and looked back at Midoriya, "That's something you have to find out for yourself. Come on Toshinori, you can buy me lunch for taking so long to get here." All Might looked at Midoriya and mouthed sorry and followed Gran Torino as they closed the door.

…

Ten minutes passed…

Midoriya was still thinking about what Gran Torino said, "I've been thinking One For All as... something special." Midoriya said out loud. 'Is that why my control is not as good as it could be?' Midoriya thought as he contemplated Gran Torino's words.

"He said I'm not as stiff as he thought I would be, but does that mean he was going to connect it with my control of One For All and respect for All Might?" Midoriya said trying to deduce how Gran Torino gave hints to figuring out how to control One For All.

"There's no way I'll be able to handle 100% of One For All until a couple years from now, but continuing the idea of me being stiff, what can I take away from that?" Midoriya kept pacing back and forth.

"If the opposite of stiff is loose, then… that's it! I've been thinking that One For All is a super last trump card! I always imagine "using it" instead of it being the same as breathing!" Midoriya started to smile as he came to this realization.

Gran Torino and All Might in his true form could be seen standing outside the house listening in to Midoriya as he started to figure out the way to control One For All.

"Maybe you did pick a good successor Toshinori." Gran Torino said looking up at All Might who merely smiled in agreement.

…

It was night and Midoriya had just called his mom that he as staying with All Might, even though he did refrain from saying that All Might left before night came. Midoriya looked at the "probably" sleeping Gran Torino that was just snoring like there was no tomorrow.

'He's sleeping, right?' Midoriya thought to himself as he sweat dropped, 'All we did was spared that one time and when he came back, he said All Might had decided to go home, then he immediately went to bed.' Midoriya then went outside.

"I tried to ask All Might more about him, but he wouldn't say anything, and I searched him up and nothing came up, he pretty mysterious." he glanced around to make sure no one could see him.

"I need to think of One For All more evenly, For everyone else in the world who have quirks, it's as natural as breathing. All Might said, I can handle 5% of my power, so if I can control that, then maybe I'll be able to perform moves like Kacchan can." he went to the side of the building in the alleyway.

'Even 5% should be enough for this jump! This'll be great if I can do it. Alright now imagine the egg not exploding.' Midoriya thought as he analyzed jumping between the two buildings, and getting ready to jump to a side of the building.

He jumped but immediately splatted against the wall and fell into the nearby dumpster, "I have to brace my legs, and cushion for my arms. I need to power up on my second boost, but of course that runs the danger of breaking my limbs." Midoriya said out loud as sat laying the dumpster.

Meanwhile two people were walking by and heard Midoriya speaking out loud, "Seem, there isn't a enough time for the whole visualization thing." Midoriya then got up and kept practicing for the rest of the night.

…

Gran Torino came down the stairs to see Midoriya who looked clearly beat up, "What's wrong with you?" he asked the green and black haired boy. "I was training last night and this is what happened. After figuring out what you said, I decided to put that into practice and try to control One For All, and… I've realized that I still have a long way to go." Midoriya said looking sad but happy for the future.

"Every journey begins that way, Toshinori was a lot more cable at handling One For All, so I had to train him differently compared to you. All he had was his body, we spared everyday until he puked. I couldn't half-ass his training, especially after he was left in my care by a dear friend." Gran Torino said seriously as looked sad remembering his dear friend.

Midoriya looked curious at the former pro hero, "You're talking about his predecessor right? So they already passed away?" Midoriya said trying to understand Gran Torino's words.

Gran Torino looked up surprised but wasn't able to respond as they heard a knock on the door, "Who is that?" Midoriya asked as he went towards the door.

"It's probably Amazon." Gran Torino said but thought to himself, 'So you haven't told him have you Toshinori.' Midoriya came back carrying a big package and put it on the table. "What is it?" Midoriya asked Gran Torino who climbed on the table to open the package.

"For some reason, my microwave broke and I ordered a new one." he sai as he got it out and replaced it with the old one.

'Did he forget he was the one who broke it?' Midoriya said as he sweat dropped, but shook his in acceptance.

"Heat up some of this frozen taiyaki, boy!" Gran Torino said sitting down at the chair. Midoriya followed suit and heated up the taiyaki in the microwave as he kept contemplating how to make One For All as easy as breathing.

'Unlike everyone else who have quirks, they have been able to experience them for years, while I got mine only about a month ago.' Midoriya then heard the microwave go off and took out the taiyaki and gave it to Gran Torino.

He then tried to take a bite of the taiyaki and immediately almost cracked his teeth on the hard and cold taiyaki. "Ahh, cold!" Gran Torino took the food out of his mouth, "What? I'm sure I put it at defrost mode." Gran Torino angrily got up and walked to the microwave and realized Midoriya's mistake.

"You idiot! You put them on a plate that was too big for the microwave! The plate has to be able to move around for it to heat up more evenly! You ever use a microwave before?!" Gran Torino said pointing at the microwave angry.

"Oh, my microwave doesn't work like that I'll pu-" he cut himself off as he came to a sudden realization. "Ahh, I got it! Gran Torino! This taiyaki is… me!" Midoriya said showing Gran Torino the taiyaki, "No, it's not! Something wrong with you?!" he said.

Midoriya continued, "No! I mean, up until now I've only thought about "using" One For All, like an on-off switch. But what if I keep the switch on and all throughout my body except in only one place." One For All then went throughout Midoriya's entire body and electricity started to surround him.

"Taiyaki in a microwave is pretty simple and boring, are you sure you want that as your visualization?" Gran Torino said chuckling. Midoriya then stood while trying to stop trembling with 5% of One For All coursing throughout his body.

His body began to glow as electricity flowed around his body, "It's fine, after all All Might gave that to me as my inspiration." Gran Torino nodded and threw down his cane.

"Can you move like that?" he asked, "I-I'm not sure." Gran Torino grinned. "You wanna test it out?" Midoriya looked up, "Yes, please!" Gran Torino then got out a stopwatch.

"Can you even move while having One For All course throughout your body without losing it? You've definitely improved from yesterday, but show me how much you have improved! Let's go three minutes! Let's see…" Gran Torino then zoomed to the ceiling and then the wall behind Midoriya zooming towards him, about to kick him.

"...if you can hit a single hit on me in that time!" Midoriya quickly ducked as Gran Torino missed a kick and went over Midoriya.

Midoriya then tried to run a few steps, but lost control and One For All stopped flowing within his body. Gran Torino on the other hand was busy flying throughout the room and then hit Midoriya unexpectedly. "You definitely can react at times, but you're not consistent, what a shame! How can you save people in the moment of truth?! The future symbol of peace should be able to overcome this much at least!" Gran Torino said while zooming throughout the room and then hit Midoriya again, sending him to the ground.

'Crap, it'll take a little while to get it flowing again, but his attacks are too fast to track, so I don't have enough time to concentrate. His attacks may be low damaging, but I just need a little time!' Midoriya thought as he scurried under a couch.

"Trying to buy some time eh?! Utterly foolish, I saw you!" Gran Torino said above the couch and going towards the couch, but the couch then exploded upwards towards Gran Torino which forced him to stop.

Midoriya laid on the ground with both feet standing up and his elbow getting ready to get up, 'One For All!' he thought as he springed up in the air and faced Gran Torino readying a swat towards the retired hero.

'Full Cowl!' he thought as he named his new "form" and almost Gran Torino, however the old man jetted away and his the wall to get behind Midoriya.

Midoriya landed on both feet and hands, he then turned towards Gran Torino looking determined. Midoriya shot up and was then above Gran Torino, to the old hero's shock, and flew his fist downwards at Gran Torino.

Gran Torino appeared to dodge the attack, 'Oh no! I'm falling!' Midoriya thought as he almost hit head first onto the floor. However Gran Torino zoomed off the wall to hit Midoriya in the side.

Midoriya hit the wall and hit the ground on his side, "And that's three minutes." Gran Torino said looking at his stop watch.

"Crap, holding it together is really hard. I still have a long way to go!" Gran Torino quickly turned away and headed out of his sight. "No… analyzing and predicting my moves was very good, you're judgement to find openings is impressive." Gran Torino grinned wildly.

'It's been awhile since someone forced me to dodge.' Gran Torino thought to himself as he rubbed a cut by Midoriya on his cheek. "Now before we get back to it, let's have breakfast!" Midoriya got up and nodded, "Right!" he said excited.

…

A week passed as Midoriya and Gran Torino trained, of course Midoriya had to go to school and study to keep his grades up. Midoriya sadly couldn't train with his new friends, but they understood and accepted his predicament to train, as he said himself, alone.

It was Friday afternoon and a ash blonde haired boy could be seen walking home from school looking quite annoyed, for the past month, he's been harassed by reporters asking him about the sludge villain incident, heroes asking to be a sidekick when he get's old enough, and worse of all, two very afraid junior high boys were following him home, again.

Bakugo turned around, having had enough of today, and spoke angrily at his two former "friends" with a ferocious voice.

"Will you two just come out already! You already look pathetic enough!" the two boys whispered to each other for a couple of seconds and then slowly came turned the corner they were hiding behind.

'U-uh, h-hey K-Katsuki." one of them spoke very afraid of the young man. Bakugo grumbled to himself, "Why are you following me you idiots!" he said walking towards the two with his hands in his pockets.

The other one stepped forward when Bakugo stopped about three feet away from them, "W-well, we just wanted to a-apologize for everything that happened with the slud-" he was cut off by an explosion from Bakugo's right hand after he removed it from his pocket.

"I don't wanna hear about that stupid sludge villain incident, I've heard about it like the plaque from everyone and their mother's! And what, you want to apologize for causing that incident in the first place?! No, I'm good! I don't want to hear a half assed apology from two idiots!" he finished as he turned right back around and started going home again.

Thankfully for Bakugo, it seemed that the two idiots had decided to shut their mouths, that is until he heard one of them speak up again. "C-can you at least answer us this question? Ever since the slud-" Bakugo growled with an explosion from his right hand again.

"I-I mean the i-incident, you've stopped bothering Midoriya, why?" he said scared for his life. Bakugo's eyes widened and slowly turned his head.

"I don't want to hear about that stupid Deku! Got it! It's my business, and for your information I only picked on that quirkless loser when he started acting cocky and acting like he could become a hero, alright! I wouldn't bully him if he didn't do that, unlike you two idiots." he finished his speech.

The two boys were beyond shocked to hear Bakugo's defense. Bakugo decided that he had wasted his time long enough and hurried his pace towards home.

…

Midoriya was at his house talking to Iida while doing his homework, "Man, this homework is tough. It's only been 2 months and homework is already beginning to increase in difficulty." he said to Iida, who was also busy doing his homework.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it Midoriya. While me on the other hand, I have finished." he said proud of himself. Iida could hear Midoriya sigh on the other side of the phone, "I apologize for making you feel lower than me Midoriya!" he said raising his voice to show his sincerity.

Midoriya removed the phone from his ears for a couple of seconds so Iida could let himself calm down. "I didn't mean it seriously Iida, plus you're smarter than me so that is to be expected." he said laughing a little.

Iida joined him, "Yeah I guess I went a little to overboard. Anyway, I don't want to seem clingy or anything like that, but when are you going to be done this solo training or yours?" he asked Midoriya as he put his homework back inside of his backpack.

Midoriya but his lip in nervousness, Uraraka asked that to, but thankfully it was over texts and he could take his time to think of an answer. However being put on the spot was something the young man wasn't prepared for.

"Well, you see, I think my training by myself has improved myself significantly compared to a week ago. I mean it's not like training with you was a bad thing or anything like that Iida!" Midoriya said panicking after he realized how it sounded like.

Iida smiled to himself, "No, it's fine Midoriya. I can understand that, training by myself has been great for me too, now with that beach you showed me, I've been able to practice my accuracy with my attacks." he said making motions with his hands even though he was the only one that was able to see them.

Midoriya nodded to himself, "Anyway, I think I've gotten to a point where I can practice with someone else, so I should be done soon." he said smiling while leaning back in his chair.

It was quiet on the phone for a couple of seconds then Iida suddenly spoke, "Oh, sorry Midoriya, mother has finished dinner and I must attend dinner, if you'll excuse me." he said.

"Of course, see you later Iida." he said to his very fast friend, "Goodbye!" he then hung up. Iida exited his room and arrived at the dinner table where he saw his mother setting down some food and his father sitting at the table.

"About time you finished Tenya, don't tell me you're studies are too difficult for you." his father said teasing him.

Iida sat down at the table across from his father, "I apologize father, my friend called me and I decided that it was more important to answer him then ignore him, and it took me a little longer to finish, I will make sure not to do tha-" he was cut off by father laughing.

"I was just joking Tenya, plus I know you'll always put your studies first, so I'm not worried, and it's not a bad thing to have friends to a talk to." Iida understood and went to grab more food until he heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" he said and got up and went to the door, to only open it to see a surprising face. "Tensei!" he said surprised to see a tall man that resembled himself without the glasses.

The older man hugged Iida, "What are you doing here brother?!" he said excited and curious to see his older brother here. "I thought I should visit my family since it's been a little while." he said smiling.

Iida nodded and they went to the dining table together and after a reunion between Tensei and their parents, they all sat down together at the dinner table. They said thank you for the food and began eating their delicious dinner.

Iida's father began to talk to Tensei, "So, how's work been Tensei, looking after all those people, it'd be understandable it you've a little stressed." he said slightly worried for his busy son.

"No father, I'm fine, and I know I've told you this before, but they support me and I would have dislike towards my job, it's all I want to do." he said smiling. His father nodded and proceeded to eat.

"Now, how has my little brother been. You still a robot?!" he said teasing his little brother and his excessive hand gestures.

"I have of course been following your example and training everyday to become a hero and enter UA!" he said proving Tensei right and doing hand gestures with food in his hand however.

"Tenya! Don't fling your food around needlessly, also you should try to stop that habit!" his mother said commanding, but not to threatening. Iida immediately stopped, "Sorry mother!" he said slightly bowing, Tensei laughed and then stopped to say, "Good, but what about outside of that?" he asked.

Iida looked down at his food and then looked up at his brother with a smile, "I guess I made a new friend." he said smiling, Tensei smiled and nodded as they continued to eat their dinner.

…

It was the next day as Midoriya arrived at Gran Torino's home again and they quickly got into position to begin their sparing and see if Midoriya could get a clean hit on Gran Torino, even though it already happened, but Gran Torino decided it would motivate Midoriya more if he didn't know that.

Gran Torino zoomed across the the room was once again, at this point, Midoriya had been able to experience his offense so much that he knew he was ready to finally hit Gran Torino. 'He usually starts out with a kick to the back, but he's a lot more clever than that.' Midoriya thought as he backed up against the wall and continued to see Gran Torino zoom around the room.

"Clever, but eliminating one blind spot won't help you!" he said as he finally zoomed right in front of Midoriya and under his chin and then immediately jetted above to knee Midoriya in the chin.

Midoriya ignored the pain quickly activated Full Cowl and almost hit Gran Torino, but he was not fast enough. Midoriya put his two elbows on the wall and reinforced his jump towards Gran Torino only to barely miss him again.

Midoriya landed on a table and grabbed a chair with both arms, 'What is he trying to pull, does he actually think that'll stop me or even hit me?!' Gran Torino thought as he hit the ceiling above Midoriya and jetted below him and prepared a kick only to be very shocked at Midoriya's plan.

He slightly jumped in the air with Full Cowl and put the chair on the table and jump off the chair to the right and towards the wall. "Careful! Careful!' he thought worried that he would hit the wall with his back, however he successful hit both feet and hands on the wall and jumped forward towards the falling Gran Torino.

"SMASH!" he yelled and punched Gran Torino right in the stomach with his right fist, sending him to the wall and eventually the floor, where he just barely landed on his feet and one hand, as the other one was clutching his stomach.

Midoriya landed on both feet and looked at his right fist, "YES!" he yelled feeling accomplished. He then looked at Gran Torino who seemed to have walked off the blow pretty easily, "Don't get to full of yourself, but how did you know what I would do?" he said walking over to Midoriya.

"Oh, well considering that the wall behind me would have been even a little risky for you to try and hit me, and that you wouldn't try something so direct and hit me in the front. So the only way you would probably attack me would be from above and I knew I wouldn't be able to react in time, since I deduced that, I jumped away and hoped to be able to spring myself and hit you, of course whether I'd be able to do that was only a probability." he said smiling.

Gran Torino's eyes looked very shocked, 'You say that, as if it's normal to think up all that in about 10 seconds. You really have improved kid.' he thought to himself.

Gran Torino shook his head, "Alright well congratulations, you were able to hit me. Now get ready, we're going out!" he said walking towards the door out of nowhere. "W-wait, what?! Why now?!" he asked.

"I thought you would be able to get a blow on me today, so I prepared something special in case." Midoriya followed Gran Torino outside. "We're going on the bullet train so you can train with someone else." Midoriya looked puzzled but followed him regardless.

They got on the bullet train and were about to arrive at their destination, "Gran Torino, why am I training with someone else? And who?" he asked the old hero.

"You'll develop bad habits if we just keep sparring and training together on a continued basis and you'll find out who it is when we get there." he said explaining himself.

Midoriya was shocked to see them arrive at a traditional Japanese house after they got off the bullet train and took a taxi. He followed Gran Torino as he knocked against the door.

They waited a couple of seconds only to hear someone come towards the door and slide it. Midoriya was shocked to see a boy who looked around his age, except he a distinct scar over his right eye with a very deadpanned face.

"Hello, who are you and what do you two want?" he asked very monotone, Midoriya stepped forward, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you, what's your name?" he said trying to sound friendly.

"My name's Shoto Todoroki." he said very monotone again.

 **End**

 **That's chapter 5, so I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY apologize for the fact that a majority of this chapter was literal copy and paste like parts of chapter 3 except a little of the first fight scene with Midoriya and Gran Torino and some other facts.**

 **I hope the added scenes were to your liking and also I know I was very late, and my excuse in not very good, basically I was just really lazy with writing the copy and paste moments.**

 **So anyway, leave your thoughts and see you later!**


	6. Midoriya vs Todoroki

**Chapter 6: Midoriya vs. Todoroki**

Shoto Todoroki looked a lot more athletic than a usual junior high student, his build was clearly trained. He had white and red hair on his right and left sides respectively, he also had a very unusual scar on his right side of his face over his eye.

"Hello young man, I believe your father should be here, if you wouldn't mind getting him." Gran Torino said walking over with his cane and standing next to Midoriya. Midoriya looked towards Todoroki and what he saw brought chills to his spine.

Todoroki's face went from a very calm and emotionless face to something that could only be called pure anger. He turned back around and went inside, Midoriya and Gran Torino waited, but Midoriya had a few questions for Gran Torino.

"When did you call that guy's father and who is it anyway?!" he said turning towards him, "We may not be on great terms, but when I asked if his boy wanted to try and prove himself against you, well let's just say that he didn't back down." Gran Torino said proud of himself.

Midoriya however looked unimpressed and rolled his eyes, 'So, you basically insulted Todoroki to force him to accept your terms.' he sighed to himself.

Midoriya heard footsteps as saw two individuals shadows as they came to the door, one he presumed to be Todoroki and the other, who was in front of him, was a very big man and who he presumed to be Todoroki's father.

The door opened and a man with short, spiky red hair and oddly enough flames coming between his lip and the bottom of his lip. It didn't click in Midoriya's head for a few seconds, 'Wait! The number two hero, the flame hero Endeavor.' Midoriya thought with very shocked eyes.

"So, this is the supposedly superior child to my Shoto, huh? I don't want to offend you honored elder, but I can't see how you can think he could stand a chance." Endeavor said with a deep and threatening voice, while being cocky at the same time.

Gran Torino lightly laughed and walked into the Todoroki house and spoke, "Sure, sure, let's go and see if your talk is as big as your son's bark." he said laughing while walking ahead of Endeavor and Todoroki.

Endeavor grumbled in anger and reluctantly followed Gran Torino, Todoroki turned around and followed.

Midoriya, who was just watching the scene play before him, quickly walked beside Todoroki. Todoroki didn't seem to notice or he didn't seem to care that Midoriya was walking beside him until, "So, Todoroki, um, your father seems really confident that you're strong, um, are you?" he asked so unsure of what to say, that it just came out.

Todoroki answered immediately, "I guess." he said so nonchalantly that Midoriya didn't know what to say.

Midoriya just decided to look around the Todoroki's house, he already noticed the clear Japanese style outside the house, but it was clearly the same inside the house as well.

"Your house is really cool Todoroki!" he said excited at how authentic is it to the original Japanese style.

"Thanks." he again said nonchalantly, Midoriya sighed realizing that he was probably not going to get any real conversation out of him. They eventually arrived at a training ground and he saw a white haired woman with red streaks, who Midoriya presumed to be Todoroki's sister.

He could hear her nervous worrying, "Are you sure Shoto and him should face each other here, father?" she asked with clear nervousness in her face.

Endeavor looked downwards at the girl with a angry face and said, "Are you worried about Shoto being hurt, you should have more confidence in my creation." he said grinding his teeth.

Gran Torino tried to change to the subject, but Todoroki beat him to it, "Shut it father, you're the one who wanted them here, so let's get this over with." he said with a angry face and walked past him and reached the end of the area.

Endeavor decided that getting into an argument with his son would be fruitless especially with guests. It was quiet for another couple of seconds, "Anyway, let's get to it, get ready Midoriya!" Gran Torino said signaling with his cane to get in position on the opposite side of Todoroki.

Midoriya nodded and went about 30 feet away from Todoroki who still seemed angry, Endeavor standed away from the two and also seeming angry over his son's attitude towards from. Gran Torino got between the two.

"Alright, remember this just going to be a sparring match, no excessive force and obviously don't try to damage the near area and hurt anyone, now are you ready?" he said looking at both competitors.

They both nodded, "Alright, BEGIN!" Gran Torino yelled, then jumped out of the way, only for Todoroki to put out his right foot and cause ice to spread throughout the entire floor, causing Midoriya to almost lose his balance but he quickly activated Full Cowl and jumped straight into the air.

Midoriya landed and stomped onto the ground resulting in the ice around his feet to break, Midoriya put one foot in front of the other and jumped towards Todoroki and prepared a punch to Todoroki.

Todoroki still seemed calm and caused ice to spike towards the flying Midoriya, 'Crap!' Midoriya thought and quickly flipped himself and did a downward kick to the ice, destroying it instantly.

However unfortunately for Midoriya, Todoroki already used his quirk again and shot ice towards him, resulting in Midoriya getting hit and sending him to the floor.

Midoriya hastily got up, Todoroki didn't do anything and observed him to decide what to do next.

'He clearly has a lot of control over his quirk, and he has the intellect to use it to it's full potential. He obviously won't let me get anywhere near me, so it's possible he's not very good at taking hits himself. All I need to do is get close enough!' Midoriya calculated in his head.

Midoriya got up clutching his side and then he activated Full Cowl again and jumped high enough to grab onto the 2nd floor and climb up onto the railing then the ceiling.

'What is he planning?' Todoroki thought, he didn't really care about his shitty dad's house and also would attack the house to stop Midoriya. However he didn't want to possibly hurt Midoriya and his sibling lived there too so he had to restrain himself.

Midoriya backed away and then full sprinted the edge of the roof and jumped, Todoroki fired off an ice attack again, but Midoriya decided that this was now or never, he then let Full Cowl go and abandoned control and fired off One For All from flicking his index finger and thumb.

The wind pressure immediately destroyed all the incoming ice and blew Todoroki causing him to make ice appear behind him to stop him from flying off and he used his left arm to cover his eyes from the continued wind.

When he removed his arm he saw Midoriya 3 feet away from him and was already having electricity flowing around him and preparing to punch him with his right fist and was having his left arm behind his back for some reason.

'SMASH!' Midoriya yelled inside his head out of instinct, he then connected his fist with Todoroki's head and quickly put ice behind him to cushion him, he then landed on his feet holding his head in pain.

Midoriya smiled happily in success, but then immediately clutched his fingers in pain. Todoroki noticed him clutching his fingers on his left hand and spoke out, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Midoriya quickly shook his head and put his arm behind him, "No, I'm alright, let's continue!" he said excited and creating a fist with his right hand.

However they were stopped, "Actually, that's will be the end!" Gran Torino yelled to the two as he could not travel on the ice.

Midoriya grumbled to himself, "Shoto, get rid of this ice already!" Endeavor said commanding his son. Todoroki also grumbled and put his left hand on the floor, Midoriya looked at what Endeavor meant that Todoroki could somehow get rid of all this ice.

He couldn't see Todoroki's face, but he did notice his right fist being clenched into a fist, then steam began to surround the hole training area and the ice then began to melt and then eventually it was all gone.

Todoroki got up and walked away, not letting Midoriya or anyone else see his face, Midoriya on the other hand was flabbergasted.

'I can feel the heat surrounding me, so it's not like he can control ice or anything like that. And how he only used to attack with his right side, and that he used his left side to get rid of it, the only thing that makes sense would be that he has ice and fire powers in his right and left sides respectively. Wow, he really is strong!' Midoriya deduced.

Midoriya heard Gran Torino coming with his cane behind him and someone else, he turned around to see Todoroki's sister looking very concerned and Gran Torino not very happy.

"Are you okay Midoriya?" Todoroki's sister said sounding concerned, Midoriya waved it off, "Trust me I'm fi-" he was cut off by a hit to his leg by Gran Torino's cane. "You're not okay, you idiot! I can't believe you intentionally let go of your control!" Gran Torino said angry with Midoriya's recklessness.

Midoriya lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry, it was just the only thing I could think of to beat him." he said still with his head bowing.

Gran Torino sighed in annoyance, "Whatever, just don't do that again, got it!" he said raising his voice. Midoriya quickly nodded, "Now can you attend to his injuries miss?" Gran Torino asked facing Todoroki's sister.

She nodded and asked Midoriya to follow her to the kitchen to wrap some bandages around his fingers.

Midoriya followed her to the kitchen with Gran Torino watching shaking his head, "I'm going to get a lecture from her aren't I?" he said not excited to be lectured by Recovery Girl.

"So, this boy of yours isn't all what he's cracked up to be, I mean it took breaking his fingers to even land one punch onto my Shoto." Endeavor said cocky and also laughing. Gran Torino turned around, "It's true that the boy was struggling against him, and I could also tell that your "Shoto" was not using his full power, but Midoriya's potential and full power is something you won't be able to comprehend." Gran Torino said smiling, he then walked to the kitchen to see Midoriya, while leaving Endeavor who was not in the greatest mood.

'That boy's power was strangely similar to another idiot, All Might.' Endeavor said with his face scrunched up in anger.

Todoroki was busy traveling through his house, he was not happy and his face showed that. 'This was such a waste of time, that guy was reckless and seemed like he couldn't even control his quirk like he just got it.' he arrived at his room he then sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He laid there for a while, then readjusted himself onto his side and opened his eyes to see a photograph of him as a child and a young looking woman with long white hair. Todoroki took a deep breath and turned onto his other side to avoid looking at the photo.

…

After a very annoying lecture from Recovery Girl, Midoriya and Gran Torino left the Todoroki household and went to meet her. After another scolding from Recovery Girl, she reluctantly healed his fingers and sent them on their way. Midoriya and Gran Torino were saying their goodbyes at the bullet train station.

"So, when should we train again Gran Torino?" Midoriya asked, Gran Torino merely laughed and hit Midoriya on top of the head with is cane.

"We're not going to train again, like I said if you keep training with me, then you'll create some bad habits." Gran Torino said smiling. Midoriya was holding his head and nodded.

"Now, when I see you again, it better be when you have improved yourself, got it!" he said Midoriya smiled and nodded, "Yes sir!" he said raising his voice. However that attracted people to look at the two, "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE IN PUBLIC!" Gran Torino yelled while banging his cane on Midoriya's head again.

"B-but, you jus-" he was cut off by Gran Torino, "Now, get out of here" he said kicking him in the shin. Midoriya quickly ran away and got on the bullet train.

'That kid doesn't look or act like you at all, but I still see him in you, Toshinori.' Gran Torino thought as he watched the successor of One For All leave.

…

Midoriya got home and got a very big hug from his mother, he had dinner with her, talking about his training, Full Cowl, and sparring with Todoroki. Of course he decided to not mention him breaking his fingers.

When he finished he clean the dishes and then went to watch tv, until he heard the doorbell. 'I wonder who would come here at 7:00 pm.' he thought as he opened the door to see no other than Todoroki.

"Todoroki! What are you doing here?!" he asked very confused. "Fuyumi wanted to come here and apologize for you getting hurt, but she was too afraid of my old man possibly being angry with her, so I came here for her." Todoroki said again very monotone.

'I'm guessing Fuyumi is his sister, but one thing still doesn't make sense.' he thought and then spoke, "Okay, that makes sense, but how did you figure out where I live?" Todoroki answered immediately, "I tried really hard." he said flatly. Midoriya sweatdropped, 'What?! How?!' he thought yelling inside his head.

"Well thanks for coming and also say thanks to your sister for me, but I'm fine" Midoriya said smiling and raising his hand to show his healed fingers.

Todoroki nodded and was about to speak until he was cut off by a very curious mother, "Oh, who is this Izuku? Is he your friend?!" she asked excited to meet the boy at their door.

Midoriya eyes were wide open, "Mom… this is Todoroki, remember I sparred with him earlier today." he said looking apologetic towards Todoroki who was stuck here. Inko nodded, "Well does he want to come in?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to know if Midoriya could come with me for a little bit." he said still monotone. Inko smiled and nodded and pushed Midoriya out of the door, "Well, you heard him Izuku! Have fun!" she then immediately closed the door.

Midoriya sighed then faced Todoroki, "Well, you wanted to talk, might as well." he said then starting to go down the stairs from their apartment. Todoroki followed and they walked for a couple of minutes, then randomly Todoroki decided to speak up.

"The truth is I wanted to discuss something with you and Fuyumi's predicament was the perfect excuse to actually bother." Todoroki said looking straight ahead.

"Okay, but what did you want to talk about?" he said glancing at Todoroki as they walked. Todoroki got out his phone and he handed him his phone that was playing the very same video Uraraka showed him when they met.

Midoriya's mouth was open for a couple of minutes thanks to that, "I didn't recognize you at first but after thinking about it, you looked exactly like him, but I don't know why that other guy called you Deku, instead of your actual name." Todoroki said explaining himself.

Midoriya gave Todoroki his phone back and sighed, "He calls me that to make fun of me, and yeah that's me." he said reluctantly.

"I apologize if I upset you." he said, he then stopped walking and dialed his phone, "Hello, yeah I told him, if you want to talk to him, he's right here. Alright, I'll see you at home, goodbye." he finished.

Todoroki faced Midoriya who decided to not let Bakugo get under his nerves, "So, anyway, I was just curious and I wanted to ask you something. Can we continue are earlier sparring?" he asked.

Midoriya waited a couple of seconds for his words to sink in, "W-wait, what?!" Midoriya said. "In the video, I didn't see any electricity surrounding your body, and didn't look like you were using quirk throughout the entire situation. So, I'm curious on how you fight and why you fight like that." he said.

'Crap, that's true! What's going to happen when people like Kacchan sees me using One For All, or Iida and Uraraka?!' Midoriya thought. "You see, the thing is, it's illegal to use your quirk in public, so I refrained from doing that." he said pointing finger up.

"But, sure, we can spar, just, um, where?" Midoriya said, Todoroki looked up in thought. "We're definitely not going to my old man's, and there isn't that many places where we can freely use our quirks freely." he said.

As if a light bulb turned on in his head, Midoriya came up with an idea that seems very familiar for some reason. "There's a beach near here that people never go to!" he said smiling, Todoroki nodded, "Alright, that'll do." he said, then Midoriya walked towards Takoba Municipal Beach.

Midoriya already texted his mother that he would be out for a little while when they arrived at the junk infested beach.

"Why is this beach… like this?" Todoroki asked looking around him at the once beautiful beach. "Something about the currents. Lots of stuff drifts ashore. And people also dump their garbage here, even though they shouldn't." Midoriya said explaining why the beach has become what it was today.

"How do you know about all this?" he asked still observing the surrounding area. "Well, I'm trying to clear this whole beach before February." he said a little nervously.

Todoroki was curious why February, but he didn't want to pry too much, "Are you sure this is a good place to spar Midoriya?" he asked skeptical.

Midoriya nodded confidently, "Yes! I've trained here before and it's been perfect!" he said, 'Even though one time I broke a finger and then got an arm sore.' he thought to himself. Todoroki nodded and stepped a couple of steps back and prepared himself, "Ready?" he asked still in a monotone voice.

Midoriya got ready too and said, "Yes." he said confident. "Alright, 1, 2, 3, Now!" Todoroki said and again fired off ice spikes toward Midoriya. Midoriya activated Full Cowl and turned around to jump onto the nearby garbage, Todoroki increased the power so the ice would reach him, but Midoriya was ready and jumped high enough to avoid the ice and slide down.

Todoroki took the initiative quickly and created more ice attacks against Midoriya, Midoriya on the other hand was prepared again and threw consecutive punches towards the ice.

As Midoriya slid down the ice, he was destroying the ice attacks that Todoroki was firing off at him, but Midoriya was naive in thinking in how powerful Todoroki was, as he fired a much bigger attack.

Midoriya decided to take the attack and guard himself, he put his arms in front of him, after being forcefully pushed, he climbed the ice and jumped high enough to where he was directly above Todoroki.

Todoroki was about fire off an attack again, but Midoriya threw consecutive punches into the air below him, towards Todoroki, resulting in air pressure to blast down towards Todoroki and him losing control for a couple of seconds so the ice missed it's mark and went the right of Midoriya.

Midoriya hit a downward kick to the top of Todoroki's head, "Todoroki quickly put his right hand on the ground and made ice come up from the ground and brought Midoriya high up into the air.

Midoriya jumped off the ice spikes he hanging from onto the opposite side of where Todoroki was and took a couple of seconds to breathe.

'Man, he's crazy strong, and it's not just his quirk! His judgement, application skills, and mobility are all strong.' Midoriya thought while leaning against the ice wall that separated the two.

Todoroki on the other hand was rubbing his head, 'In the same spot too. Damn. He doesn't seem as awkward with his movements, but he doesn't have enough power to stop my attacks.' he thought as he leaned against the ice also.

Midoriya backed away from the ice and got ready to sprint, 'One For All: Full Cowl!' he thought as he flowed One For All throughout his body and sprinted at the wall of ice. He jump kicked the wall, surprising Todoroki as he was kicked in the middle back. Todoroki quickly turned around to see Midoriya trying to punch him the face, only for him to quickly dodge to the left.

Midoriya kept trying to hit Todoroki, but was unable to hit him. Todoroki took the opportunity to step back and fire off an attack at Midoriya only for him kick it and surprisingly destroy most of the attack easily.

Midoriya was surprised but recovered quickly and punched Todoroki straight in the gut, sending him towards the the previous ice wall. Todoroki was about to attack again, but Midoriya put his hand up, "I think that's enough, I'm tired and so do you." he said breathing hard.

Todoroki was also breathing hard and nodded, he then proceeded to cause all the ice to melt once again. Midoriya went and sat down on a nearby cabinet and looked at the damaged Todoroki who just finished melting the ice.

"That was really fun, you're really strong! I don't think I would have been able to keep up with you if we kept going." he said.

Todoroki had his hands on his hips and had his back to him, then Midoriya noticed there was frost on his right side and he was sort of shivering. "Are you okay Todoroki?" he asked as got up.

Todoroki didn't respond, so Midoriya lightly touched his left shoulder only for Todoroki to lash out with his left arm and almost hit Midoriya.

This was the first time since initially meeting him and referencing his father, that Todoroki showed real emotion onto his face, and it was complete anger.

Midoriya stepped back with a shocked and very slightly feared face. Todoroki's eyes widened and turned around immediately and rubbed the right side of his head. "Sorry." he said gently and almost , still not facing Midoriya, "It's alright, I'm sure you didn't mean it." he said sincerely.

Midoriya didn't know what to do or what to say, he just met Todoroki and he didn't feel it was his place to ask him why or anything regarding the matter. Todoroki then took a deep breath with his eyes closed, he then turned around with the same deadpanned face he's always had, "I apologize for lashing out." he then slightly bowed.

Midoriya panicked and quickly shook his hand to try and stop him, "N-no, it's fine, you don't seem like that kind of person Todoroki. _Unlike other people I know_." he said, except the last part was under his breath.

Todoroki nodded, "I think, I better get going, I want relax." he said now going towards the stairs to the street. Midoriya nodded and followed, "I hope we can train together again." he said happily.

One of Todoroki's eyes half closed in confusion, "I don't know how we could possibly stay in touch." he said. "Huh, couldn't we just exchange phone numbers." Midoriya said also confused.

"Oh, I guess that is an efficient way." he said, Midoriya laughed, and Todoroki gave the closest thing to a half smile when it comes to him.

They followed suit and exchanged phone numbers and went on their way home. While Midoriya was walking home he realized something, 'Wait, a minute! I forgot to ask what's up with his left side! Actually, maybe I shouldn't, something tells me that's it's a complicated topic.' he thought.

He made his way home, unknown to the truth behind Todoroki's quirk and past.

 **End**

 **Two weeks and you get the shortest chapter I've written so far, man I'm a piece of crap. Anyway, I apologize for the wait, especially the fact that this only took me about 3-4 days to write, and I was just being lazy.**

 **I hope I wrote Todoroki's character to your guy's liking, and also the the two sparring matches between the two was also enjoyable.**

 **I'd say there's probably only 2 chapters left before the Entrance Exam, so I hope you'll continue to read until we get there and hopefully the very end.**

 **So leave your thoughts by reviewing, see you hopefully by next week at most.**


End file.
